Never Forgotten
by lokandgot
Summary: During the final battle against Kuvira everything goes terribly wrong. It's a race against the clock. Will Team Avatar survive? Bolded name before a paragraph symbolizes a change in character POV to that character. Major character death. Korrasami.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Korra:**

Korra's breathing was rapid. She tried to slow it down, to slow her heart rate. But her mind was occupied on other things, she couldn't focus enough to calm herself. Standing on top of an apartment building, she watched as Kuvira's giant mecha tank loomed closer and closer. The airbenders got into position on top of the buildings lining the street the mecha was on, making sure all of their equipment was latched on securely. This was their last shot at stopping this thing. If Asami's hummingbirds didn't come soon and the plan didn't work, there was no way they could stop this tank. Kuvira stomped her mecha into the target point and Korra yelled out, "NOW!" The air nomads flew in from every direction, led by Meelo. Kuvira frantically swung the mecha's arms around hoping to swat the swooping airbenders, to no avail. Meelo successfully landed on the machine's arm and was running towards the glass. He jumped and with a swift flick of his arms forward all five of his balloons hit the window, smearing purple paint everywhere. Shocked the mecha stopped moving, which allowed the other airbenders to dive in and strike their target. In a matter of seconds the windows were covered and Korra knew that Kuvira would not be able to see a thing. She looked down, Boling, Su, Lin, Wing, and Wei were already on the move. But something was wrong, Lin wasn't able to bend the metal joints. Platinum. _Is everything platinum on that stupid thing?_ She desperately thought to herself. That had to be what the whole machine was made of, there was no other explanation. Lin would have been able to tear the thing to shreds otherwise. Before she could blink twice, however, Bolin was on the move and soon a massive pool of raging lava was formed beneath the mecha's left foot. Its' stability faltered as the foot sunk deeper into the lava. Wing and Wei leapt into action quickly and in tandem launched the wire bundle around the legs of the mecha in a dizzying array of steel. Attempting to get out of the pool of lava Kuvira urged her mecha forward, but its feet faltered and tripped over the wire sending the mecha towards the ground. Korra sent a whirlwind towards the suit hoping to aid in its toppling. It was not enough though, with each jolt Korra could hear more of the wires snapping and soon the mecha was stable on its feet again as if nothing had happened. Water misted down on them as Kuvira washed the windows of her tank. _No_! Korra thought, this can't happen we have to stop her! A humming woke Korra from her panic. _Asami!_ She was finally coming with her hummingbirds. _Right on time!_ Korra thought as Asami, Hiroshi, Varrick, and Zhu Li zoomed in with the newly designed mecha suits.

Swirling in frightening patterns they dodged the tanks flailing hands as it once again tried to swat down its' tormenters. Varrick instantly went behind the tank and Korra hoped he latched on. No sooner had she thought this, a black plume of smoke rose from behind the tank. _Yes! It's working! They are latched on and cutting the tank!_ But to her horror, the tank's arm, in an amazing feat of flexibility, wrapped around itself and with a terrifying smack hit its back. There was a slight explosion and Korra gasped in horror. She squinted hoping to see any form of life. To her relief she saw a green and a red parachute safely soaring away from the wreckage. Asami was having a much more difficult time landing the machine, especially now that Varrick and Zhu Li were out of the way, Kuvira's full rage was turned on Asami and Hiroshi. With a turn of her right foot and an upward thrust of her fists, a boulder the size of a satomobile, punctured out from the side of the building next to where Korra was standing and floated in the air. With a huff of air releasing from her mouth, Korra spun and hurled the rock at Kuvira. With an almighty clang, it hit its' target. Bolin, Lin, Su, Wing, and Wei followed suit and the airbenders came alive once again to occupy the mecha's hands. Korra's feet kept shifting to crack more rocks out of the buildings surrounding her to throw at the tank. Soon enough, she saw Asami and Hiroshi land their hummingbird on the leg of Kuvira's mecha. Korra let out a sigh of relief, but knew she must keep Kuvira occupied if they wanted this plan to work so she continued hurling rocks. She saw the same black smoke from before and knew they had started to cut the platinum. But apparently Kuvira had seen the smoke too. Time seemed to slow down. Korra screamed out as the tanks arm swung down with all its power toward its leg. A blast emanated from the hummingbird and a sole parachutist launched out. From the long, flowing, raven black hair Korra knew it was Asami who had escaped. The hand smashed the hummingbird to smithereens, in a shocking display of sparks and flying metal. The Gambit's hand swung backwards. Time slowed even more. Asami's parachute caught on the retreating fingers of the mecha. Realizing this Kuvira swung the arm back, Asami being flung backwards like a rag doll with it. And in a swift movement Kuvira swung the arm forward above the head of the mecha suit, Asami helplessly being tossed around with each movement. The parachute strings were wrapped tightly around the hand. At the pinnacle of the swing, the seatbelts that had Asami strapped in safely a few moments ago, snapped like twigs at the sudden force that was applied on them. Asami went flailing upwards to a sickening height. Korra screamed in terror. Without thinking she turned her right foot inward, her left shifting back behind her, and thrust her arms forward. The roof she was standing on made an almighty groan as it formed into a solid mass that catapulted Korra toward the falling Asami Sato. She wasn't going fast enough. Korra willed herself forward with flames bursting out of her hands and her feet. Her vision was focused solely on Asami. But what she heard next forced her to turn her head and search for the source of the sudden thrumming that was getting louder and louder.

Her eyes widened when she saw it. It was over. Kuvira had already fired the mecha tank's cannon right at her, the blinding ray shooting towards her. Korra couldn't take her eyes off of it. She would stare down the thing that would kill her. To her dismay, a boulder the size of an apartment complex launched into the air. With a deafening explosion and a powerful aftershock Korra was hurtled through the air in the opposite direction of Asami. _Asami._ Fighting the dizziness that was overcoming her and her spinning body she bent a quick puff of air that righted her temporarily. She saw quickly that Asami was still falling, nearing the ground at a rapid pace. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Bolin, who was now passed out from exertion. He had single handedly saved her life by literally lifting an entire apartment to block the cannon fire. Focusing once again on Asami and with another correcting puff of air, Korra entered the Avatar State and sent a whirlwind of air towards Asami hoping, praying that it would reach her in time and soften her fall. Korra hit the ground, pain stabbed at her. She rolled a few times and stopped on her stomach. She could feel blood pouring out of a cut on her forehead. But nothing else mattered. She watched helplessly as Asami fell the last few feet. _Almost there. Please, spirits, let it catch her! _The wind touched Asami. It slowed her fall and pushed her back before she hit the ground. With a sickening sound she landed on the destroyed remains of a building and the surrounding road. Korra tried to get up, she clumsily got to her hands and knees, but it was too much and soon she was sprawled out on the ground again. With a wheeze escaping her lungs she passed out.

* * *

**Asami:**

It was so peaceful. Not a sound escaped Asami's lungs as she plummeted towards the earth. Her restraints had broken due to the force of her body against them, as Kuvira swung the mechanical arm. And now she was free falling. She wasn't scared. She felt slightly happy because she was going to see her mother and father again. But she also felt something… odd. She couldn't quite place her finger on what it was. Her body twirled through the air as she fell, allowing her to see every angle of her soon to be death. But with her next full rotation she saw something blue out of the corner of her eye. She quickly flipped over by flinging her arms out. It was Korra and she was flying right towards her. To her pure horror Asami saw what Korra hadn't. Kuvira's guns blast. It was heading right towards her. She screamed internally. _NO! Please not Korra! Not now! _But what happened in a matter of seconds seemed like years to Asami. A building… yes a full building…. Was being hurled into the air by Bolin. He was going to block the canon's fire. _Good. _She thought, at least only one member of Team Avatar will die today. Her eyes followed Korra's flight pattern. She desperately was trying to stop herself from spinning by sending out jets of air. Eventually, one worked and Korra was facing her. Her eyes were glowing white. In a terrifying moment, what seemed like a tornado was heading towards Asami. _She's trying to save me,_ she thought. Korra hit the ground and Asami could feel her pain. She didn't want Korra to be hurt anymore. Asami could hardly stand to see Korra the way she was after Zaheer. She never wanted to see her best friend to be hurt that badly again. Asami closed her eyes as the wind swept underneath her. It sent her flying backwards. She hit the ground with a painful thud. But she didn't mind. The only thing that concerned her was Korra. _Korra. They were going to be fine. Both of them. _But as she took her next breath, a sharp pain rattled her body, forcing a squeak of pain out of her mouth. Something was wrong and as she looked down she realized, it was not going to be okay.

* * *

**Korra:**

Korra's eyes snapped open. Bolin had awoken and was rushing towards her, Su not far behind. She looked up to see the airbenders, Wing, Wei, and Lin trying their best to push the mecha towards the river that flowed through the city. Bolin finally reached her and helped her up.

"Where is she? Where is Asami?"

Bolin's eyes lowered and pointed towards a mound of rubble near them.

Su approached "Korra! Are you alright?"

Korra didn't respond as she tore away from the group, following Bolin's directions. She didn't know how long it took her to climb the rubble but she was finally there. She could see the top of Asami's head. Her beautiful, raven silk hair looked perfect as it shrouded her face. Korra fell to her knees by Asami's side. She searched Asami's body looking for any potential injuries. Tears sprung from her eyes like a fountain as they laid rest on the jagged metal that protruded from her stomach. Blood had soaked through her clothes and was pooling on the ground around her. There were scrapes covering her face and limbs. Her eye was already swelling and starting to turn black. But she still looked beautiful as always. Korra scooped up her hand. It was freezing, pale, and lifeless.

"Aaa…sami?" she whispered. Nothing. "Please, please Asami answer me!" she wept.

She heard Bolin and Su approach from behind. Turning her torso to face them,

"Su please you have to do something. Remove the metal! Anything! I'm begging you! Please!" Korra bawled. Tears were streaming down her face. Su put her hand up to her cover her mouth and her own eyes began to water. She slowly shook her head,

"I'm so, so sorry Korra. There is nothing I can do," her voice was barely a whisper.

"Then go find someone!" she didn't mean to yell at Su, but she was just in so much pain "Find Kya she'll know what to do."

Su gave her a swift nod and darted off towards Air Temple Island.

Sobs began to wrack Korra's body. This was all her fault. She asked Asami to build those stupid machines and it cost her life. A sudden thought appeared in the back of her mind. She thought of how Asami's body moved once Korra's air stream reached her. She moved backwards not up. Panic hit Korra. She was the reason Asami was impaled. If she hadn't sent the air out Asami would have landed on the ground, she wouldn't have been blown back into the splintered I-beam.

"No… No… NO!" she wailed. "I'm so sorry Asami, I didn't mean for any… any of this to happen."

But as soon as she said this the lifeless hand she was holding, suddenly curled around her own. It wasn't a powerful grip, but it was there. "Asami!" Korra almost screamed. Holding Asami's hand in her own, Korra moved her other to brush the hair out of Asami's face and she gently cupped Asami's cheek. Her eyes flickered open and emerald met sapphire.

"Korra?" Asami whispered.

"I'm here. I'm right here!" she said gripping Asami's hand tighter and scooting closer to the dying girl.

A coughing fit quaked Asami's body and soon blood was seeping out of the corner of her mouth. Korra used her sleeve and quickly, but gently wiped it away.

"Please Asami, I need you to hold on. Su is getting Kya, she can help you! Please hold on. We need you. Everyone, the kids, Tenzin, Pema, Lin, Su, Opal, Bolin, Mako. We need you here with us. I need you. You mean the world to me. I never realized my true feelings until I came back. You were the only one I could turn to. You helped me through the worst pain of my life. The only thing I could think about while I was in the South Pole was you. Thinking of you helped me fight, it helped me walk again. I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you Asami. So please, please, I'm begging you to just hold on, you can make it through this. I can't live without you. I… I love you. I love you."

Her last words came out a whisper, but she knew Asami had heard for her grip on Korra's hand tightened and she lifted the other to Korra's face. Korra could hear Bolin sobbing quietly behind her at what she had just said. Asami meant just as much to him as she did to Korra, except for Korra her love for Asami wasn't just platonic. She truly, deeply, and uncontrollably loved Asami Sato. Another coughing fit shook Asami. She tried to sit up but winced back in excruciating pain. Her mouth opened and closed a few times as she tried to get the words to come out. Finally, she managed:

"I love you too, Korra."

Korra's heart burst and another painful series of sobs ran through her body. Her mouth curled into a small smile, as Asami revealed her own dying love for Korra. She lowered her head and placed it on Asami's chest. Asami gently placed her hand on the back of Korra's head, playing with a few strands of her loose brunette hair. They sat like that for what seemed like eternity. But eventually Asami's grip faltered and her hand fell from the back of Korra's head. She sat up straight looking for any signs of life in Asami's face. Her eyes searched the blank emeralds, the ones that had only hours ago, before the battle had even started, filled Korra with joy for the future.

"No. NO! Asami! Please no! Not now, please you have to be alright! You have to live! You have to stay with me. I love you! Please Asami! No…" Korra wailed. She sat there a few moments longer, slumped against Asami's lifeless body. Gently, she pulled Asami towards her, the metal post sliding easily out of her stomach, leaving a gaping hole. Korra drew her into a gripping embrace and buried her face in Asami's hair. It still smelled like jasmine. Tears poured down her face, she looked up and screamed into the air, letting all of her pain fill the air around her.

* * *

**Asami:**

Asami managed to open her eyes and she stared deep into the depths of the sapphire pools. _Korra._

"Korra?" she managed to free from her mouth.

"I'm here. I'm right here!" she could hear the pain and desperation in Korra's voice.

Asami coughed and it was soon followed by others. Each shutter shifted her body against the beam that stuck straight out of her stomach. Pain emanated throughout her entire body. She couldn't feel the blood as it spluttered out of her mouth with each cough, but she knew it was there when she watched Korra's hand withdraw from her face coated in crimson. This was not how she envisioned how she would die. She had hoped to die an old lady, with the ones she loved surrounding her.

"Please Asami, I need you to hold on. Su is getting Kya, she can help you! Please hold on. We need you. Everyone, the kids, Tenzin, Pema, Lin, Su, Opal, Bolin, Mako. We need you here with us. I need you. You mean the world to me. I never realized my true feelings until I came back. You were the only one I could turn to. You helped me through the worst pain of my life. The only thing I could think about while I was in the South Pole was you. Thinking of you helped me fight, it helped me walk again. I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you Asami. So please, please, I'm begging you to just hold on, you can make it through this. I can't live without you. I… I love you. I love you."

Asami's eyes began to tear up and she gripped Korra's hands tighter. After another coughing spell she managed to say, barely above a whisper.

"I love you too, Korra."

She saw Korra smile before she closed her eyes. She finally knew what she was feeling earlier. Love. She had felt true love. She had known during the whole episode with the harmonic convergence that she had feelings for Korra. She often found herself staring adoringly at the Avatar. Her heart leapt every time she saw her. It hadn't taken long for her to realize that she loved Korra. But this feeling was completely different than before. Their relationship had changed so much and Asami's feelings had changed with it. Her feelings now were completely indescribable and irrefutable true love for the sapphire eyed woman sitting in front of her. She opened her eyes to look at her love one more time. A smile graced her face with the sight of her. Her vision started to fade and she could feel her heart beat slowing. Her breathing became more ragged with each breath. It was happening, she was dying. Fear spread through her body. It wasn't fear of dying, but fear of never seeing Korra again. It was the fear of hurting Korra. She knew what Korra had gone through and she didn't want to add to that pain. She couldn't see anything. _Goodbye, Korra _she thought.

* * *

**Bolin:**

Bolin watched in horror as Korra and Asami spoke with each other. "I love you too, Korra." Asami's voice rang out. Bolin smiled slightly, a tear dripping down his face. It all made sense to him now. Why he had never seen it before he didn't know. Of course Asami and Korra loved each other. They had both been through so much and often turned to each other for comfort. He had been stupid for not seeing it before, for assuming it was merely a friendship. His eyes clouded with more tears as Asami's hand fell from Korra's head. "Goodbye, Asami." He whispered. Korra pulled the dead girl away from the post revealing an ugly hole. She pulled her into an embrace and screamed into the air. Bolin could feel the pain and suffering rolling off of Korra like waves. He sniffed and wiped his eyes. A sudden explosion woke him from the blankness he felt inside.

* * *

**Korra:**

Korra felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Korra we gotta go. We have to stop Kuvira. It's what Asami would have wanted." Bolin sniffed as the humming from another one of Kuvira's cannon blasts echoed through the streets. The battle had moved away from where they were, but it was so loud that it could have been heard from Ba Sing Se.

_Kuvira._ Korra's mind fogged with anger. She gently released Asami's limp hand and placed it on her unmoving chest. She stared at her beautiful face one last time. Standing up with frightening speed, Bolin took his hand off of her shoulder. She whipped around, eyes glowing from the Avatar state. Propelling herself by air and fire Korra launched herself toward the sound of the battle. She could see the mecha. It was in the middle of the street near Kwang's Cuisine. That was where she saw Asami for the first time, when she got back from her healing trip. Anger surged through her again. She would never be able to see Asami again because of her. She stopped right behind the mecha. Power flowed behind her. In her anguish, the Avatar state's power had increased tenfold. Without even realizing it Korra was earthbending boulders the size of badger moles all around her, wind was buffeting behind her with such force that glass was breaking and chunks of buildings were being flung around, fire was flickering out of her hands and forming a massive fireball behind her, and water was being pulled straight from the broken pipes to form a wave so massive it might have been taller than Kuvira's mecha.

"KUVIRA!" she yelled. The force of Raava's voice was behind her own. Korra knew that Raava felt the same pain that she felt. Raava had loved Asami too. Her call echoed all around her. The other benders stopped their attack and stared in awe at the spectacle that was the Avatar. The mecha turned. And faced her. "YOU KILLED ASAMI! YOU KILLED THE PERSON I LOVE MOST IN THIS WORLD! I WILL END YOU KUVIRA! I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

* * *

**Kuvira:**

Kuvira's name rang out through the street. With swift movements she turned the mecha around. What she saw frightened her. A tidal wave bigger than her mecha, a swirling fire vortex, and at least fifty boulders so big, she wasn't sure she could even lift one. The Avatar stood in front of her. She had never seen someone bend like this before, someone bend with such power and strength.

"YOU KILLED ASAMI! YOU KILLED THE PERSON I LOVE MOST IN THIS WORLD! I WILL END YOU KUVIRA! I WILL DESTROY YOU!" the Avatar called.

"Ohhh, shit." Kuvira said. She promptly propelled her mecha backwards. Now was not the time to attack the Avatar.

With a swing of her arm Korra sent one of the flying boulders crashing towards the suit. Kuvira metal bent the arms into a defensive stance. The impact rocked the whole mecha backwards. It stumbled and collided with the building behind it. Lifting up the arms to prepare to shoot the canon Kuvira could tell that the boulder had severely dented the platinum.

"Reload the canon, NOW!" she yelled.

As soon as she said this Korra was on the offensive once again. The floating fireball that was behind her was now hurtling towards the windows. Kuvira gasped. She didn't have enough time to block the fire. It slammed into the panes, a deafening detonation reverberated throughout the control room. Kuvira could feel the heat as the inferno danced around the glass. As soon as that one vanished another appeared in its place twenty times lager. The glass was beginning to redden with each blast. It slowly cracked and in an instant shattered. Within a matter of seconds flames had entered the control room. Her mechanics ducked behind their desks trying to avoid the flames. She herself crouched down to avoid the scalding blaze. But as quickly as they had come, they stopped. Kuvira stood up. In a blink of an eye another boulder was heading straight for the control room. It smashed into the main look out. Ruthlessly, crushing everything it touched. The assault stopped. She was curious as to why the attack had suddenly stopped yet again, but now was not to think. Now it was Kuvira's turn to return fire. She quickly found the Avatar and aimed. The arm jolted back with the power of the blast. As soon as the smoke cleared she couldn't see Korra. But she knew better the Avatar wasn't done yet. She swiveled around only to see another boulder launched at her. This time is smashed into the joint of her mecha's leg. She could hear the crunch of the metal. She tried to move the leg but it was too damaged. She was a sitting duck.

"Reload, reload, RELOAD! In fact don't even wait for me to tell you to reload just do it!" She screamed. Her men quickly hopped back to their stations. She swiveled the mecha's body around. She was glad she put that ball and socket there, it allowed her to move the mecha's torso 360 degrees. She spotted the Avatar, but once again it was too late. Korra jumped into the air, landed on her hands, kicked her feet forward, and landed back on her feet, the ground cracking beneath her. As she straightened up a massive rock floated above her head. With forward momentum she launched it. The rock smashed into the non-canon arm ripping it straight off of the suit. Kuvira gasped at the damage the rock had done. She lifted the canon and fired again. She was too slow. The Avatar formed an air ball and zoomed out of the way. She shifted the canon fire to follow her. But with a swift waving motion of her arms, Korra broke the dam, releasing the water that had been frozen moments ago. With an almighty crash it hit the suit. Water filled the control room. Kuvira gasped for breath, sucking up water with each attempt. And then she couldn't move anything but her head. Korra had frozen the entire suit. Her and her men with it. With a push of her left hand Korra was used the ice to rip the canon arm off. It flew helplessly into the spirit wilds. Kuvira's suit was useless. Using a tornado of wind to propel herself up, Korra landed delicately in the control room. She unclenched her fist and the ice that had Kuvira trapped melted. Never in her life had Kuvira witnessed such power. An orb of air encircled the Avatar causing papers to fly across the room, it whipped Kuvira's hair in her face, obscuring her vision of Korra.

"You killed Asami," the Avatar spoke softly at first "you killed the woman I loved," her voice growing louder with every word, "You took everything from me and now you try to stop me. Kuvira you will die for what you have done."

"Avatar… please I did not mean to kill your friend. It was an unfortunate mishap."

"Unfortunate mishap," Korra said. A look of disgust on her face. Her glowing eyes squinted, "My love's death was an unfortunate mishap. I'll show you an unfortunate mishap!" With a flick of her pointer finger and a sarcastic "Whoops," Korra sent an air blast that slammed into Kuvira's stomach knocking the wind out of her and sent her launching out of the control room window. Screaming so loud that it hurt her lungs, Kuvira tried to reorient herself. She flung out a wrist, metal bent, and caught a nearby telephone wire. It slowed her fall, but not enough. Kuvira landed painfully on her left side. She gasped for air. Korra landed gracefully behind her.

"My apologies that was an unfortunate mishap on my part," she sneered. She walked towards Kuvira. With all the strength she could muster Kuvira threw a rock at Korra. It distracted the Avatar long enough that Kuvira could get up and stumble into the spirit wilds.

* * *

**Korra:**

Korra lifted her arms to defend her face. The rock simply disintegrated around her in a puff of dust. A snort escaped Korra's nose and the air quickly cleared. Her eye twitched, _I'm going to destroy her_ she thought. She stomped towards the spirit wilds quickly finding the hole that weasel-rat Kuvira had run through to escape her. She followed the vines that still swayed from when Kuvira brushed passed them, until she was in somewhat of an open area. Glancing around she couldn't see anything moving, which meant Kuvira was here. Sidestepping around a particularly large spirit vine, she came face to face with the barrel of the mecha tank's spirit canon. With a gasp Korra leapt backwards assisting herself with a blast of air. But when nothing happened she looked toward the base of the canon only to find Kuvira smugly looking down on her.

* * *

**Kuvira:**

"Oh how the tides have turned Avatar," and with a flick Kuvira turned the canon on. The whole thing shuddered as it drew in the power from the surrounding vines. Everything started to glow an eerie purple. With an almighty force the canon fired directly at Korra. But Korra's trusty air ball launched her out of the way. In a matter of seconds the force was too powerful and the canon began to widely shoot around, destroying everything in its wake. Korra ducked and dodged every blast. The movement of the canon became too much and Kuvira lost her grip and fell to the earth. Her eyes widened as the canon came launching towards her. Her breath left her body as it came closer and closer. She closed her eyes, there was nothing she could do. She felt the heat of the blast, the hum of the gun was earsplitting. It was upon her she was going to die. Everything she had worked for to save the Earth Empire was pointless. Suddenly, there was a sound that was similar to that of a satomobile backfiring. Her eyes snapped open. The Avatar was in front of her. Her eyes were glowing so brightly they looked like the sun on a hot summer day. Korra's arms were stretched out in front of her and something was coming out of her hands and formed a protective bubble around them. Kuvira stood and took a step towards the Avatar in astonishment. Korra grunted with effort and sweat poured down her face. The "thing" that was coming out of her hands, upon further inspection, appeared to be the mixture of all four elements. Chunks of earth, clear wisps of air, tongues of fire, and pools of water all mixed together to form the bubble. It was remarkable. The Avatar was managing to bend all four elements at the same time. She had seen her bend two elements, never using the same body part, but now Korra was managing all four from her hands. Everything seemed to glow a magenta from the canon but a white light pierced the glow, Korra's Avatar spirit. Kuvira's jaw dropped. Never had she seen anything even remotely as spectacular as this. All words failed to describe this spectacle. With an almighty grunt Korra clapped her hands together and with an ear shattering explosion everything went black.

* * *

**Lin Beifong:**

Lin was running towards the spirit wilds with Tenzin, the airbending kids, and the bending brothers following close behind. They had seen the canon blasts, firing wildly through the air in the forest. She feared they were too late. They had all heard the explosions and seen the glow when the last blast echoed through the air. But the wind that hit them made her and the others stop in their tracks. A massive cloud of dust and debris came flying towards them. The cloud looked like a tidal wave, like the aftershock of a bomb going off.

"LOOK OUT!" she yelled.

Everyone obeyed her orders and sprinted to cover themselves behind the buildings. The wave hit a mere microseconds later. She slapped her hands around her ears, she was sure her eardrums were going to explode. She could see Jinora's mouth open as a soundless yell escaped her mouth as she covered her ears too. Tenzin tried his best to cover all his children from rouge debris while covering his own head. The fabulous bending brothers were arm in arm as they cowered behind the building across from her. Bolin had evidently bent a hunk of earth to protect them from stray rubble. It seemed like the blast lasted for hours, but just as quickly as it blasted forward it started sweeping back. Taking every chunk and piece of wreckage with it. It was like the source was reabsorbing the shock that it had just sent out. Then everything was silent. Cautiously, Lin stood up and crept to peer around the edge of the building. What she saw made her jaw drop.

* * *

**Bolin:**

Bolin opened his eyes. His brother was safely in front of him, his eyes clamped shut. The noise had stopped. With a swoop of his foot the boulder he built up around them collapsed back into the earth with a thunk. He saw Lin gazing around the building that had been shielding her with her jaw to the ground. Mako stood up next to him. He evidently saw Lin and went to investigate himself.

As his head rounded the corner a gasp escaped him, "Bo, you got to see this."

Curious Bolin stepped forward. He blinked in astonishment. A massive crater had replaced where part of the city and the spirit wilds had once been. In the middle was a beautiful spirit portal. A beam of yellow and green danced together in a waved pattern, the whole thing bathed in a golden glow. It was beautiful.

"It's a new spirit portal," Mako breathed, "that last cannon blast must have created it somehow."

Bolin couldn't do anything but stare. The hand of his older brother on his shoulder snapped him out of it.

"Asami would have loved to see this." Mako said, a tear dripped down his cheek. No matter how often he denied it, Bolin knew his brother still loved her. Bolin could only nod in silent agreement as he remembered the damaged body of his best friend, tears escaping his own eyes.

* * *

**Jinora:**

"We have to get down there!" Jinora said, "Korra might still be alive!" her words sounded hopeful, but doubt ate at her gut.

Her dad and siblings nodded in agreement. Cautiously, all seven of them made their way down to the crater. Opal touched down on the earth nearby and she ran over to Bolin before leaping into his arms. Wing, Wei, and Su came running up a few minutes later.

"Korra!" Meelo's searching call rang throughout the damaged city. Ikki joined in. Soon everyone was calling for the lost Avatar. Jinora had never felt anything like this. The spiritual energy was hitting her in massive, breathtaking waves. She had never been near a spirit portal, but she knew they didn't feel like this. There was something special about the one that was before them. With every step and unanswered call Jinora's hope faltered even more. She couldn't even feel Korra's energy.

* * *

**Korra:**

Korra opened her eyes and raised herself up on her elbows. She was in the spirit world. Kuvira was sprawled out on the ground in front of her. While she eyed the woman, she could feel the anger building up in her. But she knew her emotions changed the spirit world so she tried to calm herself. She sat up and positioned herself into a meditative one. After about five minutes Kuvira began to stir. Her eyes snapped open and a scream escaped her mouth. She shot up into a standing position. Her eyes found Korra who still sat calmly before her.

"Are we… dead?" she questioned.

"No, but I'm still seriously considering ending your life." Korra responded.

Kuvira slumped to her knees. "Avatar Korra, if you truly wanted me dead you would have let that ray kill me or killed me while I was passed out on the ground." She said honestly.

"That is very true," Korra began, "I have decided to spare your life Kuvira. Would you like to know why?" she paused before continuing, "You have destroyed my life. You killed the woman I loved. I have nothing to strive for now. I have nothing to live for." She stopped tears streamed out of her eyes, clearing a path down her dirt covered face. She gasped a little as she continued "So I have decided to let you feel this pain. To live with this pain, like I'm going to have to. You wanted nothing more than to see the Earth Kingdom back together and whole. But with your defeat that will not happen for a very long time, because let's face it no one wants to be ruled by Wu. You will suffer and rot in jail for the rest of your life as you watch the Earth Kingdom fall into more disrepair. And then you will see it built back up under the shoddy workmanship of an idiot king. And you will see riots among the people in the streets. You will watch the Earth Kingdom fall and crumble. You will see your precious kingdom burn for the rest of your life. And IF everything stabilizes in your life time, I will personally come to you every day and tell you about all the lives you destroyed on your tirade. You will be isolated on the farthest corner of this earth and you will never have the pleasure of forgetting the pain you caused. And I will never let you forget. You will never have the pleasure of speaking to anyone again. I will order complete silence when around you. You will never draw comfort from being around them because I will make sure they too hate you as much as I do. And you…" she growled, "you will never get to see Bataar Junior again because I will never be able to see Asami again." Hate filled every word Korra spoke. With that Kuvira broke down into a pitiful sobbing mess.

"I deserve nothing less, Korra. I'm… I'm so sorry for everything. I'm sorry that I killed Asami." Kuvira began.

Korra strode forward and slapped her with as much power as she could, "DON'T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME. EVER. YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO HAVE HER NAME GRACE YOUR LIPS!" Korra screamed, the world around them darkened significantly. She stepped back and took a deep breath. The world around them lightened, but not much.

"Please forgive me," Kuvira continued her face throbbing where Korra hit her, "I wanted to see my home whole again and I single handedly destroyed it more than it was before. And I lost the love of my life in the process. I'm so sorry. I cannot say anything that will fix what I have done." Her face fell to the ground and her eyes stared at the ground.

Korra stepped forward and roughly lifted her up by her hands and they walked towards the portal. Stepping through it Korra felt a sudden calmness settle inside of her. She closed her eyes and let the transition from the spiritual world to the physical world wash over her. When she opened her eyes again she saw the crater that was around her.

"KORRA'S BACK!" Ikki, Meelo, and Jinora yelled in unison. The airbending kids rushed towards her and gripped her in a tight hug. Tenzin, Bolin, Mako, Su, Opal, Wing, Wei, and even Lin followed suit and joined in the hug. A smile briefly showed on Korra's lips. Everyone let go and settled their gazes on the crying Kuvira.

"I accept every punishment that I will receive. And I apologize for everything I have done." Kuvira said through sobs.

"Kuvira you will never see the light of day again for the rest of your life." Lin said with a grunt.

"You are going to pay for every crime you have ever committed, Kuvira." Su practically spat out. The sisters in unison shot metal ropes around Kuvira's arms and roughly shoved her forward towards what was left of the police department.

Everyone watched them go as Tenzin turned towards Korra, he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Korra…" He said with his eyes down cast.

But before he could finish Korra rushed forward and gripped him in a tight hug. Tenzin was like a father to her and she wanted nothing more than to be hugged by her father. But Tonraq wasn't here and Tenzin was the next best thing. She buried her head into his chest and cried, letting all of her pain and sorrow out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Korra:**

Korra disentangled herself from the airbending master. The look of utmost concern was written all over his face and told her that he knew about everything that had happened.

"Where… where is she?" the words caught in her throat.

"Korra, I'm so sorry for what happened," he began, "I ran into Su and Kya while you were fighting the mecha and she told me everything. There was nothing either of them could do, the injury was far too extensive. Even for a healer of Kya's status." His words singed Korra's heart. She knew there was nothing they could do deep down, but she had prayed that maybe there was a possibility to save her. "Kya took her back to Air Temple Island… she is in the Temple." His voice gradually faded. Korra turned and headed towards the island. Tenzin walked briskly a few steps behind her.

The trip to the island was a blur, she vaguely remembered taking the ferry across the strait. She was so tired and in so much pain. Every inch of her hurt: physically, mentally, and emotionally. She slowly climbed the steps to the temple. Tenzin placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed before turning and leaving Korra to be alone with Asami. She stepped forward and pushed the lavish wooden doors to the side and stepped in. Asami was lying on a table in the center of the room. Incense smoke filled the air. Behind the table where Asami's lifeless body lay Kya was moving her arms in a circular motion making the smoke swirl around the room in a stunning pattern. She glanced up and saw Korra in the doorway. Instantly, she stopped what she was doing and motioned for Korra to come over. She held out her hand and when Korra took it she was pulled into an excruciatingly tight hug. She didn't mind though, the embrace helped put her at ease. The silence was broken by Kya's muffled voice in Korra's hair,

"I know how much you loved her. I could sense it. Your love pretty much flowed off of you like spirit energy." They broke their hug and Kya's hand went instantly to the necklace around her neck, the other still holding Korra's hand, "I lost someone I loved too." She flipped the pendent in the middle of her necklace and Korra noticed that it was carved on both sides. She had always thought that her necklace was the symbol of her healer status; however, it turned out to have dual purpose. On one side was indeed the symbol for a healer, but on the other were the spirits Tui and La, surrounded by waves. It was also a betrothal necklace. Kya continued "I was betrothed when I was very young. I was 16 in fact. He was the love of my life and I couldn't imagine my life without him. Everyone said we shouldn't get married so early, but I knew he was my true love. Everything was perfect but three years after we married there was a tragic accident while he and some of the other men went fishing and he fell down a crevasse. There was nothing they could do, the crevasse was so deep that they weren't even able to retrieve his body. He was never even had a proper burial. Korra I know how much Asami meant to you. I wanted nothing more than to have the peace of mind knowing that he had a proper funeral, but I was never allowed that luxury. That is why I am here treating Asami. I am trying to preserve her the best I can using the ancient water tribe ritual that mom taught me. They did it on dad when he passed away. It's supposed to preserve the body while helping the spirit pass on into the spirit world. I only wish I was able to help Nakoda with his journey into the spirit world." She said with a sad smile.

Korra didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to comfort the older woman or to tell her how much this meant to her. She settled for hugging her again. After a few moments they broke apart. Tears filled both of their eyes and Korra stepped back to let Kya finish. With each stroke of Kya's arms the incense flowed over Asami's wounds and into her body. Each time it passed over a wound it healed right before her eyes. The scrapes on her face disappeared without a trace and her black eye turned from black, to blue, to green, to yellow, and finally to Asami's pale skin tone. The only thing that seemed to not heal was the hole where the metal beam had stuck out only hours before. Kya focused the incense on the area, but it was stubborn. It took many minutes, but Korra could finally see progress. When it was done Kya lowered her arms. The only evidence of Asami's demise was a massive scar that shined in the low light and took over half of her perfectly toned stomach. Kya looked at Korra,

"This ritual can only heal those who have already passed on, otherwise I would have used it to save her. But that would have been impossible," Korra nodded solemnly, "it's an extensive process so her body will stay here for about a week. Throughout, I will continue to come in and add more incense and other balms. After that you will be free to bury her."

"Thank you, Kya. Words cannot even begin to describe how much this means to me." Korra could feel relief rush over her knowing that Asami's spirit would travel safely into the next world.

"As for now, Korra, please I'm begging for you to go and get some rest. I can't even begin to describe how horrendous your day has been. You need to rest."

"I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep, Kya." Korra responded.

Kya turned around and shuffled in her medicine bag before turning back to Korra, a tiny clear bottle filled with a maroon liquid inside. She handed it to Korra,

"Here take this essence of night shade. It will help you sleep."

"Thank you." Korra whispered, smiling at the waterbender.

Slowly, she took a few steps forward and approached the table in the center of the room. Carefully, she lifted Asami's hand in her one of own, the other played with a curl of ebony hair. Her breath caught in her throat. Even her hair had lost all the vibrancy and life it had when she was alive. Gently, she kissed the back of Asami's limp hand. She lowered it back down onto the table and with one last longing look, blurred by her tears, she left the temple and headed across the island to her room. When she entered the house she was greeted by a stoic Tenzin, a crying Pema, and the tear-filled kids.

"I'm going to miss that beautiful woman." Meelo said in a sad matter of fact tone.

"Me too, Meelo." Korra said as placed her hand on his head and ruffled his hair. She looked at all of them, smiled weakly, and headed off to her room. When she entered it was exactly as she had left it. A few articles of clothes scattered the floor, the sheets on her bed were pulled back in a tangled mass. The chair where Asami sat on watch, waiting to wake Korra from her nightly nightmares, waited in the corner for its owner to return. But this would never happen. Asami was gone forever. Korra turned and looked at the mirror near the closet. She couldn't even recognize her own reflection. Her eyes were bright red and puffy from crying. Clean streaks of skin showed beneath the dirt and grime from where her tears trailed down her face. Her hair was a knotted, matted mess, covered in Asami's blood and her tears. She quickly looked away, feeling suddenly sick. She headed over to the shower. Not even bothering to undress she stepped under the steaming stream. The water pooled around her feet, quickly turning crimson. She washed her hair three times, scrubbing as hard as she could, but it still felt sticky with blood. She fell to her knees, a new wave of sadness washed over her. She let out an anguished wail, as she pounded her fists against the wall. Apparently, it echoed through the house for not a minute later there was a timid knock on the bathroom door and Pema's worried face peered around the corner. She quickly came into the bathroom when she saw Korra sitting under the showers spray. Gently, she lifted Korra and pulled her out of the shower. Taking a towel she wrapped Korra in it and tried her best to dry the grieving Avatar.

"Korra, I can't imagine how badly this hurts, and I can't say I know how this feels because… well… I don't. But I know one thing is for sure, Asami would want you to continue on, I know it's only been one day since… but she would want you to live your life," she grabbed Korra's downtrodden face and lifted it so their eyes met, "I remember when I first realized Asami loved you, I noticed it when I saw how she looked at you" Korra sniffed, "I would recognize that look anywhere because it was the one I had whenever I saw Tenzin. Korra I full heartedly believe that Asami loved you and she did ever since you defeated Unavaatu. I could see it in her eyes _every single time_ she looked at you. I desperately wish she could be here right now, with us, with _you._ Korra you have to be strong. You have to be brave. You have to keep fighting. If not for yourself, then for Asami" She led Korra over to the bed and they both sat down. Pema embraced her before grabbing her face once again, looking deep into her eyes and saying "Okay?" Korra simply nodded in response. Pema got up, glanced at her once more, and left the room, closing the door behind her with a click.

Korra was tired of everyone telling her how much Asami loved her. Why hadn't she seen it sooner? Was she that clueless to Asami's love? If she had seen it sooner, maybe they could have been together. If they had been together maybe Korra may have been able to convince Asami to not fly the hummingbird suit and none of this would have happened. But she was only kidding herself that would never happen. Asami was too headstrong to turn down a prime opportunity to test out new equipment and a fight. Even if she did love Korra she wouldn't have stayed put. Korra began to cry again. _Why?_ _Why Asami? _She didn't want anyone to die but why her. She thought back to how her air blast redirected Asami into the post. Asami's death was all her fault and no one would ever be able to help her live with that guilt. She laid down on the bed with a huff, kicking off her boots. She was so tired. Remembering the nightshade in her pocket she pulled it out and chugged the foul tasting liquid. Closing her eyes she prayed for sleep, hoping it would stop the thoughts that plagued her brain. Soon enough it came.

* * *

**_Korra:_**

_Korra opened her eyes. The first thing she saw were a pair of glowing emeralds. "Asami?" she questioned. The raven haired beauty gently caressed her face before snuggling close to Korra on her bed. Light slowly filtered into Asami's room. "I had the most horrendous dream. You… you died." Korra whimpered._

"_Shhh, it's okay. I'm alive. I'm right here with you." The engineer replied. "I still can't believe it." She added._

"_What?" Korra wondered._

"_Us. I can't believe that we are finally together. Korra I have loved you since we were in the South Pole for the Glacier Spirit's festival. I never said anything because I knew you didn't feel the same way then. You were still enamored by Mako." She let out a light chuckle, "When you sent me away with your dad, to take him to Katara, I thought I was going to lose my mind. I was so worried for you. I… I don't know what I would have done if you had died. If Unalaq had succeeded." Her head turned as she snuggle her face into Korra's shoulder and neck. "I'm just glad that we are here now, together" Korra smiled looking around the room. _

"_Wait a second. How'd we get into your room? How'd we get into your bed?" Korra probed._

"_Well we walked, silly." Asami smiled._

"_No… no this isn't real. You aren't real. You aren't alive. You… you died yesterday. Kuvira killed you. I killed you. This isn't real." Korra panicked._

_The pained look on Asami's face hurt Korra more than her own words._

"_What do you mean? Of course I'm ali….ve" Her words faded as blood gurgled out of her mouth. Suddenly, both of them were back on the street. The steel protruded out of Asami's stomach. _

"_I'm sorry." Korra whispered._

* * *

**Korra:**

Light blinded her eyes behind her heavy closed lids. She could barely open them, her body was stiff with sleep and pain. She knew she had dreamed but she couldn't remember what it was about. Gradually, she was able to lift herself onto her elbows. Looking out the window she noticed it was still dark out. It must be very early in the morning, but what light had woken her up? With her joints creaking and a groan she stood up, the cold wood shocked her bare feet. Quietly, she crept over to the window and then she saw it. The new spirit portal she had created. Everything flooded back to her. The look of anguish on Asami's face, her death, the creation of the spirit portal, saving Kuvira's life, Kya's ritual to heal Asami, the guilt, everything. Pain gripped her heart. She didn't want to see anyone, she just wanted to be alone. She, especially, didn't want anyone else telling her they were sorry. They didn't kill Asami, she did. But where could she go to find peace? No matter where she went someone would stop her and try and talk to her. Her eyes spotted the spirit portal again. _The Spirit World!_ That's perfect! No one would follow her in there. She left the window and pulled a clean set of clothes out of her wardrobe. Discarding the ripped, bloodied, and dirty ones she was wearing, she gingerly slipped into the new outfit. There was a faint smell of jasmine on her shirt. Her nose memory went into hyper drive. She recognized that scent, but from where and how did it get on her clothes. Her mind swept through all the possibilities when it landed on one conclusion. She swept out of the room and headed to the kitchen. Pema greeted her with a smile while the four airbending kids, waved in unison. Forgetting a mornings formalities, Korra skipped right to the point:

"Pema, when I was gone for those six months did Asami ever visit? Did she ever go into my room?"

"She visited often, at least three times a week. She would stop by and say hi to us. Now that you mention it, I did find her in your room once. She said she left her favorite book in your room and had come to get it. She said she would read it to you to help you sleep," Pema responded.

Korra smiled. Asami never read to her. A frown quickly replaced her smile. Asami had visited her room simply to feel close to Korra. Pain stabbed her heart, this was starting to become a common feeling. Why had she left for so long? It only hurt everyone around her and it ended up not even helping herself.

"Thanks, Pema. I'm going to step out for a bit," she held up her hand silencing Pema, "I'm going alone, this is just something I need to do by myself." Pema simply nodded. Turning on the ball of her foot Korra headed out the door. She was halfway down the steps when Jinora's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Korra, wait! I know my mom said Asami went into your room looking for her book, but that's not the reason why. I was walking by your room that day she was in there. The door was left open a crack, I didn't mean to spy, but I couldn't help it." The young airbending master blushed, "She… she was on your bed, crying. I didn't realize it until now, but she was holding your clothes up to her face. I think they made her feel better, they reminded her of why you left. That you needed to leave… to heal." Thoughts whirred through Korra's mind. She was right. The jasmine she smelled earlier was because Asami had held her clothes. Had cuddled her clothes to be close to her. Regret for leaving instantly filled her. The destination she planned this morning instantly changed. She would stop by the place where Asami died before she journeyed into the Spirit World. Jinora's next comment, however, brought Korra back to reality.

"I know where you are going. Korra please be careful. The city is going to be dangerous. The damage that the canon did to the city was extensive and I don't know how safe the structures are. Plus, I worry that you wouldn't move if something started to fall on you…" she trailed off. Korra knew the young airbender didn't mean for the words to sting but they did. Korra had been selfish, she completely ignored how everyone else must be feeling and focused on her own self wallowing and pity. But she had to take care of herself before she helped anyone else. Realizing Jinora was still staring at her Korra nodded and smiled, "Don't worry kiddo, I'll be fine."

Jumping down the last couple of steps Korra treaded off to the ferry. In a few minutes she was back in the destroyed Republic City. She trudged through the streets, but with the destruction she became lost quickly. Panicking her leisurely pace turned into a sprint. She rushed through an alley and onto one street over. WHAM! She flipped over the front end of a satocycle and landed with a thud on the ground. "Oh my spirits! I killed the Avatar!" the horrified policeman yelled as he hopped off his bike. With a groan Korra sat up. The officer hadn't been going fast enough to do damage, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell.

"I'm fine," she said brushing his helping hands off, "Could you just point me towards the bridge."

"Certainly," his hand snapped to his head in a salute, "If you just take a right up here and then left you should see the bridge." Korra nodded her thanks and limped off. She could make out the officer yelling another apology as she rounded the corner of the building. She gripped the building to support her as she realized this was where it happened. She could see the indent of where she landed on the ground. A few feet away was where she died. She climbed once more over the mound and her eyes instantly trailed to the dried blood covering the ground. Tears filled her eyes, she was surprised she still had tears to cry. Walking over to the beam the image of Asami's limp body filled her mind. _If only I had used a different bending technique to slow her fall. She would still be here._ Korra would never forgive herself for what happened. She sat down, leaned against some rubble, and cried until she couldn't feel her face anymore and physically no more tears sprouted from her eyes. She resolved that it was time to go to the spirit world. It was difficult and slow going to make her way. She was still extremely sore and the half collapsed buildings and rubble did not make it any easier. But before long Korra stood facing the spirit portal that she had created. She just wanted to be alone. Airbending her way down into the crater, she crawled over the last few vines before she let the portal's glow wash over her. Again she felt a calming sensation. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the blinding light in the spirit world. She was astonished at how beautiful it was. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed this before. A field of turquoise and magenta flowers surrounded her and sporadically around the edges were flowering cherry trees. She took a few steps before she knelt down in the flowers, slowly collapsing into the comfort of the petals. Her mind thought of nothing but everything at the same time. She couldn't seem to wrap her mind around what was happening, what was going to happen. Closing her eyes she drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Kai:**

"Korra has been gone all day! Why won't you tell me where she is?" Tenzin demanded of his eldest daughter.

"She said she wanted to be alone." Pema and Jinora said in unison.

"Well based off the recent events, I'm not sure Korra is mentally stable enough to be by herself right now. We cannot allow her to… hurt herself.

Realization of what Tenzin was saying spread across Jinora's face, "Dad, Korra is not going to kill herself. I… I thought the same thing and I am ashamed with myself for doing so. We have to have faith in her. But if you must know she went to where it happened. Again, she said she just wanted to be alone."

"It's not that I think she'll… kill herself per say… and I have always had faith in her!" Tenzin sighed, his face growing a deeper shade of red with each word. "I'll give her a couple more hours before I go and look for her. Okay?"

"Okay." Pema and Jinora agreed. With a deep inhale Tenzin exited the room and proceeded to his study.

Kai walked into the room, he knew it was best to wait until the fight was over before he entered the room, he was still on Tenzin's list after he found out that he was dating Jinora. He had eavesdropped on the whole conversation and had to admit he kind of agreed with Tenzin. If Jinora had died during the fight he didn't know what he would do with himself. Could he live without her? It hurt his heart to think about this, he shook his head to clear it of such depressing thoughts. He strolled over to the young airbending master and pulled her into a strong embrace. He gently whispered into her ear, "Jinora, you know I love you right?"

"Kai… of course I do! What's wrong? Has something happened?" she questioned, her body tensing with fear.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to make sure you knew. And I wanted to make sure you knew that I would do anything for you." Jinora's body relaxed at his words. She separated from him a bit, her auburn eyes met his olive colored eyes. He brushed the stray hair out of her face, revealing a bruised but healing cut on the side of her face.

"I love you." She whispered back and leaned in, Kai took the hint and connected their lips in a passionate kiss.

Pema coughed from somewhere behind them and said "Oh look at the time, I have to go do that… thing."

* * *

**_Korra:_**

_Asami's eyes met hers, agony beginning to seep into them. Her face began to twitch, she coughed repeatedly. Blood splattered and filled the air with each intake and outtake of her breath. Korra could feel the sticky warm blood on her face. Out of nowhere it began to pour down on them like rain. Everything was covered in Asami's blood. It pooled around them, soon covering Korra's knees. "Why Korra? Why?" Asami asked. Blood started flowing out of her mouth like a river. She spluttered for air. Korra couldn't move no matter how hard she tried. The blood reached her chin. It oozed to her face and filled her nostrils. She couldn't smell anything but the coppery scent of blood. She screamed only to fill her own lungs with blood. "Why?" Asami's question rang out again. She was literally drowning in Asami's blood. It was on her hands__._

* * *

**Korra:**

Korra's eyes snapped open. She could still smell copper. Her heart beat calmed slightly as she realized she was in the spirit world, laying in a bed of flowers. Disappointment filled her. Even though she relived Asami's death, at least she could still see her alive, even for a brief amount of time. She could still hear her melodic, albeit pained voice. See her beautiful raven black, flowing hair. She closed her eyes trying her hardest to remember the last time they talked before the battle. It flooded back to her. They were in her shop. It was right before Kuvira's canon blew it up. Everyone was in the building. Korra was standing by Asami, so many unspoken words flitted between their connected eyes. Finally, Korra broke the silence, "Please be careful Asami, I don't know what I would do if you got hurt." She quickly embraced the engineer in a gripping hug. "Korra if anything happens I just want you to know… I" but before she could finish she was cut off by Mako's warning of the incoming canon fire that would destroy her factory and most of the hummingbird mechas with it. She knew what Asami was going to say but she wished she could have heard her say it then. She would have said it a thousand times back. But before she could think any longer about their conversation a shadow crossed her closed eyes. She snapped them open, trying to make them adjust to the spirit world light more quickly. The shadow of spiked black hair alerted her immediately to who had disrupted her thoughts. She didn't move.

"Korra!" his frantic words hurt her ears. "Oh spirits please be alive!" he cried as he rushed over to her.

She sat up, "Relax Mako, I haven't killed myself." She whispered to herself "yet…"

"Korra, I've been so worried. Tenzin told me that you were gone all day when I went to Air Temple Island to visit. He said it would probably be better if I came to find you instead of him."

"Thanks for thinking about me Mako. I'm fine, honestly, but I just want to be alone."

The firebender nodded, ignoring her request to be alone. "Korra, Bolin told me about… everything. He told me how you professed your love for Asami. I just want you to know that I'm here for you. I know this is the worst timing possible, but I love you Korra. I always have and I always will. And I know that one day I will find someone who makes me feel how you feel for Asami, but for now it is you. I would follow you anywhere, I would die for you. Just give me the word and I will be by your side in a heartbeat." He turned to leave but before he could Korra grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug.

"Mako, I'm so sorry. I love you too, just not in the same way. And thank you… thank you for everything. I know it got so messed up between us and I appreciate you looking after me after all these years."

Mako gave her a sad smile and kissed her on the cheek, "Always."

* * *

**Bolin:**

Bolin took a deep breath, the salty sea air filled his nose. His arms hung over the railing of the board walk that attached the probending arena to the rest of Republic City. The building had miraculously survived Kuvira's attack. The spectacular lights that lit up the building paled in comparison to the golden glow of the spirit portal. Bolin had a perfect view of the twisting beam of spirit energy. Greens, yellows, and golds all mashed together to form one beautiful sight. It was still late at night, yet it was light outside courtesy of the spirit portal. Bolin's mind wandered ceaselessly since the battle and it caused him to not be able to sleep. Luckily, Opal was not experiencing the insomnia that Bolin was. She was sound asleep in one of the rooms on Air Temple Island. The entire Beifong family was living on the island along with Mako and himself. The airbenders had generously offered for them to stay there since Mako and Bolin's apartment had been destroyed and the Beifong's airships were in ruins as well. He tried not to think about it, but he knew what was bothering him. Asami's death. She had been one of his closest friends and it seemed impossible that he wouldn't be able to see her anymore. He had loved her like a sister. None of what happened seemed to be real. His eyes began to water. But a sudden breeze broke his train of thought. Opal landed softly next to him. He turned to look at her, his lips curving into a light smile. She quietly stepped over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Bolin leaned into her embrace.

Opal broke the silence first, "I miss her too."

"She was so young, she had so much to live for. I just can't get her last few moments out of my head," he shook slightly, making Opal hug him tighter, "the way she looked at Korra. She loved her so much and for so long and when Korra finally returned her feelings it was too late, she would never be able to feel the bliss of being in love. And… and the look of pain on Korra's face when she died. I felt like a piece of me died too. If only I had been a second faster, a step closer I could have saved them both. I could have bent a boulder to slow Asami's fall. I could have… I… I could have done something…." his voice trailed off.

"Oh, Bo. I don't want you to think for a split second that her death was your fault. There was nothing you could have done. You save Korra's life and she save Republic City in return. By the time you woke up Asami was already gone." Bolin turned in her arms and looked lovingly in her eyes.

"I know… it's just I can't help, but think 'what if?'" he stopped for a minute, "You know it was Asami who helped me when I was really lost. It was before I met you of course, I'm sure you would have helped me too" he said quickly, making Opal smile, "It was after Mako was arrested and Korra had been eaten by that dark spirit. I couldn't help but feel so alone. It was during my mover premier and I came out here to think. Asami came out a few minutes later and she just talked with me, she let me throw all of my sorrows at her and I… I didn't even once ask how she was doing. Man, she even put my life on the right track. She was the one who introduced me to Varrick. If she hadn't asked me to tag along I wouldn't have become a mover star, I would still be engaged to Eska!" He grimaced before his eyes fell, he scuffed his foot on the wooden board walk.

Opal felt so useless. She didn't know what to say, but she spoke anyways choosing her words carefully, "She was a wonderful friend, Bo. We were all so lucky to have the time we had with her. I'm sure Asami knew that if she ever needed anyone to talk to she could have gone to you. And I'm sure she knew you loved her Bolin." He looked up and smiled at her.

"I love you, Opal. You always know how to make me feel better. Now let's get back to the island, maybe Mako is back. Maybe he found Korra."

* * *

**Mako:**

After he left the spirit world Mako returned to Air Temple Island to tell the worried airbending master where the Avatar had gone. None of them seemed surprised. "Korra often would go to the spirit world when she was feeling most lost." Tenzin commented. After a brief conversation with Tenzin, Mako went for a walk around the island. He stood at the end of the ferry dock, his hands gripped the railing, a light breeze ruffled his hair. From here he had an outstanding view of the new portal. He drew his eyes away from the mesmerizing dance the colors performed in the beam and gazed at the black water gently swishing against the beams holding up the wharf. He knew how Korra felt right now. He had felt it multiple times. The first when his parents were killed right in front of him by a firebender and now. He had truly loved Asami while they were dating, but his love for Korra was so much stronger. He felt like he had a better connection with her, despite all the fights they got in. He still couldn't believe Asami was gone, though. He felt like he could just show up at her estate and be greeted by those haunting emerald eyes, her bright red lipstick, and those dazzling pearly whites. But no, Asami was gone. Her body was at the temple waiting to be buried by her father and mother. The cool night air was finally chilling Mako to the bone and he found himself wandering back inside. He sat roughly on the couch in the living area of the dormitories, releasing a sigh of exhaustion. It was late in the night when he returned from spirit world. There was still a twinge of pain in his heart from finding out that Korra didn't return his affections. At least they could still be friends. He closed his eyes, sleep quickly took over. But he startled awake when the door slammed open and Bolin and Opal strolled in. "Mako!" Bolin yelled, "Did you find Korra?" he asked his voice concerned. Mako nodded,

"Yea she was in the spirit world. She's not coming back. Not for a while at least. She said she just wanted to be alone." Bolin looked at his feet, Opal quickly grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Come on Bo, let's go to bed." She said as she dragged the saddened lavabender with her.

* * *

**Korra:**

Korra wandered through the meadow, eventually, finding herself in a grove of trees. She strode over to one and placed her forehead on the trunk. The smooth surface cooled her face. Gently, she repeatedly bumped her head against the trunk. She turned and rested her back on it, sliding to the ground. She rested her head on her knees, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs. She gently sobbed. _Asami would have loved this place, _she thought. _She would have loved to figure out how it was made, how everything works here._ She imagined the engineer's face of pure shock and awe as she stared at the ever changing spirit world around her. The image made Korra smile. Lost in her thoughts, Korra didn't notice the old man that approached. "Korra, it is so good to see you again!" She jumped, startled by his words.

"Iroh!" She gasped. She burst into a new set of tears, the old man's face turned to that of worry as he walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Come. Let's talk about it over a cup of tea." He smiled.

Korra followed after him stiffly, sniffing occasionally, and trying her best to wipe her tears away. They exited the tree grove and entered into a new meadow where a tiny little building waited for their return. They walked inside. The building was a combo of Iroh's home and his tea shop. He sat Korra down at a table and went into the back. A few minutes later he came back carrying a teapot and two cups.

"Poppyrose tea, it's said that it cures even the most fractured of hearts." He said warmly. "Now, Korra why don't you tell me what happened." Korra took a deep sip from her cup, the tea tasted amazing, took a deep breath, and dove into the story, starting from when she first started having feelings for Asami all the way to her death. Iroh was silent while he processed what Korra had said.

"You know I lost my son when he was very young, so I know how you feel Korra. The death of a loved one is a punishment I wouldn't wish even upon the worst of my enemies."

"But Iroh, it wasn't even Kuvira's fault. I… I… I was the one who killed Asami!" she sputtered, "If I hadn't sent that air blast Asami would still be here!" she wailed.

Iroh once again sat silently, pondering everything. He began carefully, "Korra, I don't think you should blame yourself. I hate to say this, but Asami would have died whether you intervened or not. However, her death is a rather special case." He stopped his face screwed up in deep thought. "I don't want you to get your hopes up but I believe there might be a way we can save Asami."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Korra:**

Korra stared at Iroh in stunned silence. "Ww-hat?" she stammered, her heart pounded painfully in her chest. Iroh merely kept staring at his tea cup.

"I'm not sure Korra," he said carefully, his fingers swirling around the edge of his cup, "But generally a person's death has been planned by the ancient spirits, Dusa and Neschume, many, many years before they are even born. They live their lives however they wish and when the time comes they perish according to the time, date, and cause written by the ancient spirits. I cannot be for certain, but I believe that Asami was meant to be killed by Kuvira. However, your actions changed the way she died." He quickly added, "You didn't kill her, you just changed the way she died. This doesn't happen very often, in fact it is so rare that I have only heard of it happening once before. Dusa and Neschume's death dates are never wrong. So Asami's case is extremely rare. When a person dies according to their death date, their spirits return to the spirit world, and their souls are taken back by the ancient spirits to then be reborn in another body. When the soul enters the new body they live a completely new life, they remember nothing of their past. They are a new person essentially. You are different because your Avatar spirit chooses the new body and you are therefore able to recall your past lives. But I digress, because Asami didn't die according to her death date, I think her spirit may be lost…. It hasn't found its way to the ancient spirits yet. I think if you could find her spirit you could save her."

Korra couldn't believe her ears. After feeling hopeless of never being able to see Asami again, she had a chance, she could see her love again. "How? How can I find her? Where is she? Do you know where she is?" Korra gasped, hope gripped her voice. Iroh looked at her, his face was very grave.

"Rescuing her would be extremely difficult. It would require for you to find her in The Fog of Lost Souls."

"Well let's do it!" Korra said enthusiastically.

"It will not be that easy young Avatar. The Fog of Lost Souls, is itself a spirit. The fog infects your mind and forces you to constantly relive your darkest memory for as long as you are there. It can even alter everything you see around you and how you act around people. You may know a person, but to the infected they could be anyone, anything. If stuck there for too long the effects can be irreversible."

"Then there is no time to waste, Iroh! I will do anything to save Asami!" Korra almost yelled.

Iroh nodded thoughtfully, "I think you should tell Tenzin your plan. He has survived the fog before. He can help you."

Korra was about to protest, wanting to rescue Asami as quickly as possible. But she agreed, this was not something she could do alone. "Thank you Iroh. For everything." She gave the old man a quick hug before she sped off towards the spirit portal.

She burst through the portal startling the resting spirits nearby. The sun was just beginning to rise in the sky, bathing the world in its warm glow. Korra spun her arms, an air scooter appeared beneath her. She willed it to increase speed by turning on the Avatar state and raced towards Air Temple Island. She reached Yue Bay, ran down the dock, and dove into the water. The ferryman looked on with a shocked expression, "Guess she won't be needing a ride." Bending an air bubble around her head Korra swam as fast as she could and within minutes she reached the shore. With a whip of her hands a blast of air shot past her drying her immediately. She sprinted towards the temple, her only goal to find Tenzin. Bursting through the doors she yelled his name. She chose a corridor and ran down it, screaming his name the whole time. Footsteps pounded on the floorboards above her. She heard her name being yelled in panic. Soon Tenzin's worried face followed by Pema carrying Rohan, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Kya, and Bumi appeared. Before anyone could speak Korra burst out, "We can save Asami!"

* * *

**Tenzin:**

"What?" Tenzin gave her an incredulous look.

"I know it seems impossible, but I was talking with Iroh in the spirit world and he said that there is a chance we can save her. It would be dangerous, but we could do it!"

"How?" Tenzin questioned. Korra quickly dove into what Iroh had told her. Tenzin couldn't believe his ears.

"Iroh believes that Asami's soul may be stuck in The Fog of Lost Souls. Tenzin, I know you have been there before and I know it is a tough memory for you, but please I am begging you, help me bring Asami back." Korra pleaded with the airbending master. Kya and Bumi gave each other frightened looks, clearly remembering their time in the fog.

Tenzin looked at his family, he couldn't imagine losing them. If there was any way to save the ones he loved he would take the opportunity, no matter the cost. "I will help you Korra." He stated stoically.

Jinora stepped forward, "I will help too. I was trapped there once maybe I can give you some insight on how to save her."

Tears formed in Korra's eyes. She ran forward and pulled the whole family into a giant hug, "Thank you so much!"

Once Korra released them Tenzin motioned for her and Jinora to follow him. Korra obeyed and they went into the living area. Korra sat on the couch, Tenzin and Jinora sat opposite of her.

"Korra this will be very dangerous. And I'm not sure if it will work, but I am willing to try. As Iroh told you the fog affects your mind. Your worst memories will appear unless you can learn to forget them, to forgive yourself for whatever happened. For me my worst memory was my inability to forgive myself for not being exactly the same as dad. I realized though that I was not nor was I meant to be an exact reflection of my father."

Jinora cut in, "For me my worst memory was when Unalaq had captured me and was going to destroy my spirit."

"So how do I beat that?" Korra asked with trepidation in her voice. "I mean who knows what my worst memory could be? It could be Amon, Unavatuu, Zaheer, or Asami's death."

"I don't know which one it will be, but I urge you to think about how you overcame each. How you became a better person out of each of these memories. That will help you to fight the fog."

Korra nodded, pondering the airbenders words. "Let's go get her back."

* * *

**Korra:**

Korra stared at the pit with wide eyes. An eerie white fog filled the entire space, nothing was visible. Ragged, sharp rocks ominously surrounded the edge of the quarry. "That's where I have to go?" Tenzin and Jinora said nothing, their silence confirming Korra's question. She took a deep breath, "Alright let's do this." Tenzin moved first. He took a step forward only to be flung backwards. "Dad!" Jinora yelled. They both ran to his aid.

"I'm fine." He said roughly as he brushed off his robes, his face screwed up in thought, "I don't think I'm allowed back in. I think once you beat the spirit you can never return. I would ask you to try Jinora, but I don't want you to get hurt." Jinora ignored his request and tried to step into the fog, only to suffer the same fate as her father. They helped her up, "I think you're right dad." she said rubbing her sore behind.

"So I'm going to have to do this alone?" Korra asked, fear creeping into her voice.

"Korra you don't have to do this. We don't even know if Asami is in there."

Korra glared at him, "Even if the possibility is slight I am going to try, I will do anything to save Asami."

Tenzin nodded and put his hand on her shoulder, "Please be careful, Korra."

Giving them one last look she stepped to the edge. Carefully, she placed one foot in the fog. Pressure clasped her ankle. A chill found its way up her leg and into her spine. She entered the fog completely. When she looked back both Tenzin and Jinora were gone. Suddenly, it felt like a hand had grasped her leg and she was pulled further into the pit. She tumbled done the cliff side and landed with a thud. Coughing, she stood up and looked around. Being inside the fog was even creepier than looking at its intimidating form from above. _Alright, what do I do first?_ She tried a few air blasts to clear her path, but the fog simply kept reforming no matter how big the gusts were. Korra settled for walking and calling for Asami. She had only been there a few minutes, but she instantly felt that she was being followed. She looked around. _Nothing, there is nothing there. You just think there is because of the fog_, she told herself. There was a shadow in the corner of her eye and she whipped around, "I knew we would find each other again, Avatar." A voice echoed around her. Korra knew that voice. It had haunted her dreams for many months. Slowly, she turned her head and there it was. The white mask forming out of the fog. "No!" she yelled. His whole body quickly formed. Korra lashed out with two quick fire blasts before she ran off into the fog. But every way she turned he appeared. Stopping in her tracks a cloud of dust floated around her. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing the image to fade from her mind, "You're not real. You died. I'm not afraid of you." She turned to look at him. He stepped forward, reaching for her. In a blinding flash he was gone. Korra let out a sob of relief. "Now, to find Asami." She kept walking. Wind buffeted at her ears. Whap! She was thrown to the ground, pushed down by a blast of air. Turning over she saw Zaheer. "You!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, Avatar, your time has come. The era of the Avatar is over." Korra didn't fight back. Instead she got into her meditating pose and waited. Soon enough the wind died down and Zaheer was gone. She had made her peace with him when he helped her return to the spirit world. Slowly, she got up. Blinking she turned and ran straight into the side of a building. She could hear the humming of Kuvira's canon off in the background. Rubbing her throbbing nose, Korra looked around. She instantly knew where she was. She burst out into a sprint, calling out, "ASAMI!" She could see her hair, her limp form. Korra slid to her side. "Please no! No, no, no! Not again!" she grabbed Asami's hands in her own. "You're gonna be fine. I'm going to save you!" As Korra's words left her mouth, Asami's eyes opened.

"You killed me Korra."

Her heart stopped. Asami knew what Korra had done too.

"Asami, I didn't. It was Kuvira. I just changed the way it happened." Korra admitted. No sooner had the words left her lips Asami vanished and Korra was once again engulfed in The Fog of Lost Souls. Korra looked blindly around. She closed her eyes, silently scolding herself for letting her emotions get away from her. But her embarrassment soon turned to confusion. She had gotten over her worst memories. She had beaten the fog, but why hadn't it cleared like it did for Tenzin. She sat for a moment longer before she got up and started her search for Asami again. Hours seemed to pass and Korra felt that she had covered every inch of the prison and hadn't seen a single person. Looking to her left she thought she saw something move, only to run straight into a bald man. His glasses fell off his face only to be caught by the small chain that connected his nose piercing to his ear. "Aiwei?" Korra gasped. The truth seeker glared at her before he ripped his fist into the air, a rock blasted out of the earth following his fist's motion. He punched forward sending the rock flying towards Korra. She barely dodged his blast, tumbling to the side stirring up even more dust. Out of the fog Korra noticed the shape of a human beginning to form. It was running straight for Aiwei. He launched a barrage of rock chunks at Korra, "I will get you Avatar! I will turn you over to Zaheer! Your time is over!" Korra simply bent up an earth shield and watched as the figure came closer. With a graceful leap it glided through the air, landed right behind Aiwei and with a powerful kick to his back sent him flying towards Korra. He slammed into her makeshift shield. The unknown assailant approached, its figure getting clearer and clearer. Korra gasped when she saw the obsidian locks cascading around the figures face and shoulders. "Asami?" she whispered. She was flooded with emotions. She wanted nothing more than to run over and to hug the engineer and never let her go. The green eyed beauty came into full view and grabbed Aiwei by the back of his neck with one hand and his wrist with the other. She pulled his arm backwards forcing it into an awkward and painful position. He gasped in pain. She pulled back on his neck and slammed his face into the rock, "She's mine." She growled. She threw Aiwei back, he landed roughly on the ground before scampering off into the fog once more. Korra quickly bent her shield down. Asami stood straight up her jade eyes flashing. Her face was badly bruised and a large ring of crimson blood stained her jacket. Korra stood as well, searching the engineer's face. She had never seen so much anger on it. Her eyes narrowed maliciously. The emeralds glinted dangerously. Korra spoke, "Asami?" but before she could say any more the engineer's fist went crashing into Korra's jaw, causing the bender to sprawl out onto the ground. Korra got to her hands and knees, one hand holding her aching jaw. She turned her head to look at the engineer. She couldn't get over the look of anguish on her face, the look of pain, the look of pure hatred. Before she could react, Asami was on the assault again. She picked up her foot and swung it full force into Korra's stomach and ribcage. The air left her immediately. She splattered onto the ground gasping for breath. But Asami was not finished, she grabbed Korra by the hair and picked her up, forcing her to face her. She threw a second punch, hitting Korra straight on the nose. Blood promptly erupted from her now broken nose. Korra doubled over in pain. Asami took advantage and threw her knee up, hitting Korra in the mouth, launching her head back. Crimson splattered the earth around them as Korra spat, a tooth dislodging with her spit. "Asami? Why are you doing this?" Korra managed to ask through her bleeding mouth and cracked jaw. Korra reached out to her, hoping to get across to Asami. The engineer quickly grabbed Korra's arm and twisted it, her thumb dug into Korra's palm as she forced her wrist in a painful position. Asami spun her around quickly and a swift kick to the back of Korra's knee effectively dislocated it, forcing Korra to fall over. She cried out in pain, but Asami held her death grip on Korra's wrist. The pressure increased and soon Korra heard a pop. Pain rushed through her arm. Asami released her grip and Korra's broken arm fell to the ground. Asami glared intensely at the broken and battered Avatar. "You tried to kill me, Kuvira. You tried to kill Korra. You killed my FATHER!" She spat out, "You tried to kill everything and everyone I have ever loved. I will destroy you." Suddenly, Iroh's words rang through Korra's head, "It can even alter everything you see around you, and how you act around people. You may know a person, but to the infected they could be anyone, anything_._" _She doesn't see me. She sees Kuvira!_ Korra thought. Fighting the pain she rolled over using her good arm and pushed herself up. She stood feebly in front of the daunting engineer, holding her agonizing arm. "Asami, please I'm not Kuvira. You know me! I'm Korra. This place it is affecting how you see me! Please Asami, I love you! You have to see me!" Asami raced forward her hands grasped around Korra's neck. They fell to the ground, Korra awkwardly grabbed Asami's wrist, her broken arm useless to fight against her attack. Asami's hands tightened their vice like grip. Korra couldn't breathe, she gasped for breath. "How dare you use Korra's name. How dare you taint what Korra said to me?" Korra succeeded in squeaking out a few more words before Asami's hands constricted her airway completely, "Asami, I know you can't see me, but please… please listen to me. It's me Korra. I know you love me and I love you. If I have to die I want you to know that it's me, not Kuvira." A tear streamed down Korra's face as Asami tightened her grip. Korra released her grip on Asami's hand and brought it up to her face, gently grazing the tips of her fingers along Asami's bruised cheek bone. Darkness began to fill her sight, but she kept her eyes glued on Asami's magnificent emeralds. Her hand dropped and her eyes began to slowly close. "Please, please come back to me." she rasped out. The beautiful orbs of green swirled with emotions. Anger, confusion, pain, sadness, hurt, terror. Asami's grip released and a look of pure horror appeared on her face. "Korra! Oh my spirits! What have I done?" she cried. The fog cleared. "Korra, please! Please come back to me!" She grasped Korra's face in her hands, practically screaming her name. A small cough shuttered Korra's body before she sucked in air, which made her cough even more. Asami gave out a small cry, she quickly jumped off of Korra, and grasped the girl in front of her, holding her tightly against her body.

* * *

**Asami:**

"Asami? Are you alright?" Korra's hoarse voice questioned, a hint of worry breaking through. Asami didn't know how Korra could be worried about her when she looked the way she did. She was dangerously injured and it was Asami that did it to her. Pain filled her heart. She felt like she was always hurting Korra in some way.

"Korra, I'm so sorry! I… I don't know what happened? I woke up in this place and I thought you were Kuvira. Please forgive me, I'm so sorry! I love you so much!"

Korra broke their embrace and said softly, "I love you too Asami, but we have to get out of this place now." Asami gently tried to wipe the blood away from Korra's face and nodded. She helped the wounded Avatar to her feet. The poor bender relied heavily on the engineer as the stumbled out of the prison and into the light of the spirit world.

"KORRA!" Tenzin's cry came out. The Avatar looked up tiredly at the airbending masters as they rushed to her aid. Korra doubled over in pain, promptly passing out. Tenzin looked her over, but found no life threatening injuries. As he looked to Asami to ask if she was alright, he noticed the young woman crying, her bruised and bloodied hands covering her mouth, blood was spattered all over her clothing and face. Tenzin pieced it all together. Asami must have attacked Korra thinking she was someone else. She must have realized who it was and when that happened the fog cleared. "Asami, listen. There isn't much time to explain, but we are in the spirit world. In the fight against Kuvira you… you died. It is extremely complicated to explain, but instead of your spirit returning to the ancient spirits you were sent here because you didn't die like how it was prophesized. Your soul was lost. We came here to find it and now you must find your way back. Your spirit must find your body. We cannot guide you because the process for a spirit to get to the physical world is different than how a human can do it. You must find it on your own. Jinora and I will take Korra back." The engineer looked at the airbender in utter shock, before she nodded compliantly. He rested his hand on her should "Be careful. And please find your way home Asami. We all need you." And with that Tenzin scooped up the injured Avatar and carried her away.

Asami stared as she watched her rescuers recede into the horizon. A rush of emotions flooded over her. She didn't know how to feel. She could hardly comprehend what Tenzin had said to her. All she knew was that she had to get back to the physical world. She ran away from the pit and headed towards a clump of trees. She burst into the forest, ignoring the branches scratching at her. She slowed when she came upon a massive tree. Its branches were completely bare and it split straight up the middle revealing a cave beneath the depths of the bark. Fog slowly swirled around the base. Asami stepped forward suddenly curious. _Maybe that will lead me home? _she questioned. Cautiously, she jumped from rock to rock until she was at the base of the tree. She placed her hand on the trunk, but immediately retracted her hand when it met the slimy surface. Carefully, she stepped inside. The fog immediately swirled around her obscuring her already failing sight. A low grumbling echoed around her. Asami took a deep breath to calm her voice, "Hello? Is anyone there? Can you help me?" she took a few more steps into the cave. She squinted her eyes trying her best to see through the darkness. Her ears perked for even the slightest of sounds. Deep within the cave she heard a soft scuttling. It grew louder with each moment. Asami retreated a few steps, terrified at what she might find. "Hello?" she asked again.

"Mmmm a new face. So beautiful, so genuine, so curious. And oh so willing to enter my home. That's just the kind I like." A voice growled at her. Asami's breathing increased rapidly, she stepped backwards as quickly as she could without falling over. Her face contorted in fear. She could see a massive form appearing before her, obscured by the fog. Her foot caught on a rock and she fell with a gasp. The form cleared in front of her. Its razor sharp legs carried its massive black and red body. Its centipede like shape narrowed to a point where the face of a woman stared down at Asami. Her face sneered down at Asami. Asami pushed herself backwards and shuffled to her feet. She sprinted towards the cave's opening. She heard a snapping sound and soon a a tightness around her ankles. Her jaw hit the ground with a resounding clack, pain shot through her skull. The pressure on her ankles increased and she was suddenly being pulled towards the creature. Asami uselessly pawed at the ground in front of her, desperate to grab onto something to halt her descend. Her nails dug painfully into the ground and she could hear her nails cracking as she clung to the earth. A sudden force twisted her onto her back and she was staring face to face with the massive form. Asami thrashed out in fear desperate to escape. Her mouth was wide open, relinquishing a silent scream. The monster opened her mouth and more long black tentacles seeped out. Asami stared at the monster in horror. A voice echoed seemingly from out of nowhere. "Hello, Asami. You have quite the beautiful face… I would like to add it to my collection." The tentacles shot towards Asami and they wrapped themselves around her torso in a vice grip. She screamed. "Shhhh," the creature whispered, "screaming only makes it worse." Slowly, the tentacles crept onto Asami's face. They wound their way around her whole head. With a sudden compression they forced their way down her throat and nose. She gasped for air, only to be suffocated further. Her face burned. Her whole body shook. There was pressure around her head that caused her to gurgle out a scream. And then everything went black.

* * *

**Iroh:**

Iroh lifted his head when he heard the scream, "No." he whispered, "Not again." Despite the fact that he hadn't heard that scream for years he would recognize it from anywhere. That was the scream of someone whose face had just been stolen by Koh. He stood up in a flash knocking his chair to the ground and sped off in the direction of Koh's lair. He would not let the spirit take another face. With agility he leapt over the rock path leading to the cave. At the entrance he took a deep breath and calmed his face. Lifting his hand he produced a small flame to light his path. "Ahh the Dragon of the West has finally decided to grace me with his presence." A voice ominously proclaimed from deep within the cave. Without fear Iroh treaded further into the cavern. He stopped dead in his tracks when his light reflected off of a limp body. Leaning closer, the light illuminated the gear on the sleeve of the woman on the ground. Crouching down next to the body Iroh gently pulled the woman towards him. Her body gave way to his pull and rolled towards him, her head lolled to the side. Iroh let out a startled sigh. The obsidian hair fell over where her face should have been. Now all that remained was silky smooth skin.

"I have come to take back something that doesn't belong to you Koh." Iroh retorted. The ancient spirit crawled into the light of Iroh's fire. The face of a beautiful woman glared at him. Her emerald green eyes flashing maliciously, the light purple eye shadow only aiding in their wicked intent. Her red painted lips pulled into a smirk,

"And what makes you think I'll give it back?" the spirit questioned.

Iroh's flame grew in size, "How about this." He thrust his fist forward fire jetting toward the spirit. It moved with astonishing speed as it dodged the flame. The monsters face contorted to that of a blue oni mask. It screamed at Iroh. With a few more punches Iroh blasted his way towards the spirit. It tried to attack back with its legs, but the Dragon of the West blocked every advance with a new wave of fire. With a powerful wave of his arm his fire struck the oni mask. Koh retracted in pain. He quickly blinked through a few more faces searching for the one he just wore, but to no avail. He growled at Iroh before settling on the face of an old man, "You may have taken one of my faces, but you will never have hers!" he yelled, one of his pinchers pointing towards Asami's limp body. Iroh blasted himself into the air, his face as calm as ever, and he landed near Asami's body. Copying the motions of the airbenders that he once studied Iroh created a swirling, angry, inferno of fire. He stepped over Asami's body and gradually forced the flaming ball around them, both humans safe beneath the raging firestorm. With a few deep breaths he forced the flame outwards. Once again the spirit screamed in pain as the fire torched his body. Like before his faces disappeared as they returned to their rightful owners. Face after face Koh blinked his possessions away until finally he rested at his most recent. "You will rue this day for eternity Iroh. I will avenge what you have done to me!" and just like that Koh was faceless. The spirit retreated deep into his cave. Iroh lowered his hands and released the flames. He watched the retreating spirit and quickly sent up a wall of fire blocking the entrance to the cave. Turning around Iroh rushed over to the young woman. He gently pushed the hair out of her face and gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Asami:**

Asami sat up screaming. Her breathing was so rapid she was sure no oxygen was getting to her brain. Slowly, she tried to calm herself. A deep breath in through the nose, hold for three seconds, out through the mouth, hold for three seconds. With trembling hands she reached to touch her face. Her shaking fingers gently touched her cheek then glided over to where her nose was supposed to be. Asami almost wept with relief when her fingers came in contact with appendage. Sighing with relief she explored the rest of her face making sure everything was in its rightful place. Knowing that her face had returned Asami focused on her surroundings. She was lying on a rough cot in the middle of a tiny bedroom. Pictures of teapots decorated the walls and a heavily scent wafted throughout the room. Asami quickly scanned the room for any signs of tentacles or the monster that captured her. Her mind struggled to recall exactly what happened after it wrapped its tentacles around her legs. All she knew was that her face burned like she had never felt before. Gingerly, she swing her legs off the cot and onto the ground. Slowly, she crept over to the mirror. She closed her eyes and stepped in front of the mirror. She was terrified of what she might see but opened her eyes anyways. Relief rushed over here when she stared into jade green eyes. She studied the rest of her features: bright red lips, raven locks, purple eye shadow. The only thing that differed from her normal face was the grotesque bruising around her mouth and nose. Purple and blue dotted around her neck. She glanced at her arms, splotches of color dotted along them. Subconsciously, she started to rub her arms when she heard the door creak open. She jump around and let out a startle yelp,

"My apologies young lady, I didn't mean to startle you. It's just I couldn't help but sense that you seem a little lost." Asami stared at the man, he seemed so familiar. His friendly smile gave her hope that she would find her way back. "Please you have to help me. I was stuck in The Fog of Lost Souls and my friends came and rescued me. I went into this dark cave and I was attacked by this horrible monster. Please, I have to find my way back home. I don't want to be here any longer. But I don't know how to return to the spirit world!" Asami wailed. The old man considered her thoughtfully, before he spoke.

"You must be Asami. Please come with me, we have a lot to discuss." Asami stood and followed the old man, she had never met him before but she for some reason knew she could trust him. Asami followed the man through the door and they entered into what seemed to be a shop of some sort. Tables lined the walls and spirits of all kinds sat enjoying tea. Iroh guided her to a table near the back, "I'll be right back. I'm going to get us some tea." He said. Within a few minutes he returned carrying two cups and a pot. "Now Asami, you must be wondering how I know who you are?" she nodded earnestly, "I am General Iroh, Uncle of Lord Zuko, and guide to the lost souls in the spirit world. I know who you are because Korra came and visited. She was in a state of panic that I have never seen before, she said she was lost without you and was contemplating never returning to the physical world. I was fortunate enough to calm her and tell her that you might be in The Fog of Lost Souls. Apparently, I was correct." The old man chuckled. But Asami didn't laugh with him, instead a sob wracked her body. "Shh, shhh" he whispered trying to calm the woman. "I know you are in pain Asami, you have been through a lot. It is not every day that someone can escape The Fog of Lost Souls and reclaim their face from Koh." Asami instinctively reached for her face. The general continued, "But I believe I can help you get back to the real world. However, I must ask you something important."

"Anything." She said eagerly, nodding her head to get the point across.

"Do you want to return?"

"Of cou…rse." Asami stopped. Did she want to return? She would go home to a messed up world. Her father was dead, the city was destroyed, and her company would be in complete disarray. But then her thoughts returned to Korra, her badly wounded friend. The friend that she had caused those wounds upon. Asami looked up at Iroh, her eyes flashed pure certainty, "Yes, I want to return to the physical world." Iroh smiled,

"It might be painful to return and it is possible that you will forget everything that has happened here and possibly sometime before your death. I'm not sure if you will ever regain your memory as to the events that happened while you were in the Spirit World, but won't it be interesting to find out?" he said with a gentle smile. "Let me get us a new pot of tea." He stood and returned a few moments later, carrying a simple cream colored tea pot. It donned a woven handle and a simple clay colored swirl on the side. "You know," Iroh said, his eyes gleaming, "this tea pot once belonged to Avatar Wan, the first Avatar. He used it to carry the light spirit Raava around in it. I like to think that you can still taste a little light with every cup." He handed her a mug, Asami gratefully accepted. She quickly drained the tea. Setting it back down on the table she looked up to Iroh who hadn't moved from his seat. He gave her a coy smile and a wink. Within seconds a bright light blinded Asami. She remembers nothing more.

Iroh picked up the cup of the now departed soul. "Tea is the cure for all ailments. Especially, when someone is trying to get home." He said with a smile.

* * *

**Korra:**

Korra opened her eyes. She immediately regretted it. Pain surged through her body at even the smallest movement. She groaned and she reached to hold her aching ribcage. She couldn't quite remember how she had gotten this way. But when Pema entered carrying a tray of medicine and soup it all came rushing back to her. She shot up, excruciating pain radiated throughout her body. She grimaced and doubled over in pain. Pema ran to her side and rested a hand on her back. Korra looked into her eyes, tears of pain welling up in her own eyes, "Is Asami back?"

Pema was silent for a very long time before she slowly shook her head, "I'm so sorry Korra. Tenzin and Kya have been in the temple since they brought you back a couple days ago. But nothing has changed." Korra's face scrunched into absolute distress when she realized Pema had said they got back a couple days ago. That meant Korra had been passed out for the past two days. Which also meant that Asami had been stuck in the spirit world for the past two days.

"She's not coming back is she?" Korra gasped.

"I don't know sweetie." Pema replied, her mothering instincts kicking in as she cuddled the bawling form in front of her. After a few moments Korra spoke again,

"Please let me see her then. I want to see her one last time before we bury her."

Pema gave her a look of sadness before she nodded, stood, and retrieved Korra's old wheel chair. Seeing it brought more painful memories back to Korra. The most prominent was how a very much alive and well Asami would wheel Korra around, never complaining about how much of a burden Korra was to her. As gently as she could Pema wheeled Korra through the dormitories and to the temple. Every small bump and crack they went over caused Korra to gasp in pain. As soon as the passed through the temple door, a bitter cold swept over Korra. Icicles hung from the rafters in the temple. Korra breathed deeply relishing in the cold, her exhale causing a cloud of white to float around her. Kya and Tenzin had obviously frozen the room to keep Asami's body from decomposing. Asami's body had not moved, although strange new bruises had appeared on her face, neck, and arms. Kya and Tenzin, sentinels for any movement, stood in the corner wrapped up in their winter coats. "Pema will you push me closer to her?" Korra asked, her voice barely a whisper. Pema obediently complied and wheeled her closer. Quietly, she left Kora and moved over to Tenzin and Kya. "Those bruises appeared the day we brought you back Korra." Tenzin said when he noticed the Avatar looking at them, "We aren't sure how they got there or what caused them." Korra nodded and eyes moved until they lingered on Asami's limp hand. She heard the quiet click of the door before she realized the three had left Korra alone with her still body. She reached out with her good hand, the other in a sling, and rested it on Asami's. It was absolutely freezing. She let her eyes wander, searching, and memorizing every curve of Asami's body, until she came to her face once again. Korra longed to see those emeralds once more, but it was not meant to be. Her face looked so peaceful, almost like she was in a deep slumber. Korra wanted to remember every aspect of Asami before she was buried, never to be seen again. Korra leaned her forehead against Asami's shoulder and nuzzled her face into her neck. "Asami." She sniffled, "I'm so sorry for everything. I tried so hard to save you. To bring you back to us. Asami, I need you. I don't know what I'm going to do without you. I feel like a part of me has died. Like there is a hole in my heart that can never heal. I've never felt pain like this. My injuries after my fight with Zaheer are nothing compared to how it feels to be without you. You are the air I breathe. The light in my world of darkness. The love of my life. You are my everything. You are my life. And I'm never going to see you again. Never going to see your beautiful face, that silly way you flip your hair, never hear your laugh." Korra smiled slightly as her fondest memories of Asami floated through her mind. Tears sprouted in her eyes, "Your amazing laugh. I always feel so happy… so complete when I hear it. I could listen to it for hours. I only wish I could hear you laugh one last time, make you laugh one last time. Spirits Asami. I'm going to miss you so much. I know you can't hear me, but maybe you are listening from the spirit world. You will always have my heart Asami. I don't know if I will ever move on or if I can, but I want you to know my heart will always belong to you. I will never forget you." Korra couldn't breathe, there was just too much emotion flooding through her body. She closed her eyes to try and calm her breathing, but it was to no avail. She didn't notice it at first, but a pale light was burning through her closed eyelids. Cautiously, she cracked them open and her sapphire eyes caught on Asami's glowing body. She had a saintly glimmering surrounding every inch of her. But as quickly as it had come it was gone and Asami returned to her normal color. Korra tentatively lifted her hand and stroked a lock of hair out of Asami's face, "Asami?" she whispered. Nothing. Not a single movement. Korra lowered her head and silently wept into her hand. She had probably imagined it she thought to herself. Suddenly, she felt something ever so gently brush against the back of her hand. It glided over to her face and rested on her bruised jaw. Slowly, Korra removed her hand from her face and her sapphire eyes connected with emeralds. She said nothing, only blinking a few times, trying to see if this was a dream or real. "Korra?" the raven haired beauty asked. Korra broke down. It was real. She was real. Asami was back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Asami:**

Asami groggily opened her eyes. She felt like she had been hit by a satomobile. Her eyes adjusted to the lighting and she realized she was in the temple. It had to be subzero, icicles hung dangerously from the rafters, and Asami was absolutely freezing. She had no idea how she got there or why she was laying on a table in the center of the frozen temple. But a sound drew her away from her thoughts. Curious, Asami looked around and found the source of the noise. She rolled to her side and propped herself up with her elbow. The Avatar, the brave Avatar, was weeping. Korra was her best friend and if Asami was honest with herself, she felt more for Korra than just as a friend. She had been so careful to not reveal these feelings to the Avatar in fear that the feelings wouldn't be mutual and Asami would then lose her best friend. It tore her heart to pieces to see Korra so shaken up, she wanted to comfort her, but she didn't want to overstep her bounds. Plus, she didn't know what was bothering her. Cautiously, Asami lifted her hand to the Avatar's covered face. Her hand wavered in the air, should she break the barrier? Should she try to be closer than just a friend? Throwing all caution to the wind, Asami tenderly brushed her hands over the back of the Avatar's hand that covered her face and then gently brought it around to caresses her cheek and jaw line. Korra's hand slowly dropped, her tearful azure eyes looked up and they locked onto Asami's kelly green orbs. "Korra?" she tentatively asked. Before Asami could prod further the Avatar broke down, wailing uncontrollably. It was not until now that Asami noticed the state Korra was in. Her knee was heavily wrapped, her arm in a cast, her jaw heavily bruised, her nose sustaining a cut on the bridge, and she was missing a tooth. Worry flooded over Asami. She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the table. "Please, Korra. What's wrong? What happened to you?" But the Avatar couldn't manage to speak a word. Each time she tried another sob wracked her body. Tentatively, Asami placed her hand on Korra's good forearm. The Avatar reacted quickly and pulled the engineer into a tight embrace. She sobbed into Asami's hair, her tears flowed against Asami's face. She wouldn't say it out loud, but Asami relished being so close to Korra, she wished that no air would exist between them. Asami gripped her best friend tighter, crushing any space that was between them. She whispered sweet nothings into her ear in hopes that Korra would calm herself. She spoke again, "Korra, please." She begged, "Tell me what happened. What happened to you? I don't remember anything after..." the words stuck in her throat, "after my father's death." Korra managed a deep breath and looked deep into Asami's eyes, she was sure she would get lost in those beautiful sapphire eyes. Korra reached up and cupped Asami's face, she leaned into her hand. "You don't remember anything?" Asami shook her head, "Spirits. Asami, I've missed you." She gave Korra a confused look when Tenzin, Kya, Bumi, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Pema carrying a sleeping Rohan, Bolin, Mako, and the Beifong family burst into the room. "ASAMI!" Bolin yelled. They all let out a collective gasp before Bumi ran forward and scooped up Asami in a crushing hug. "I'm so glad your back!" The rest of the group joined in. When Bumi put her down, Asami looked around giving them all confused looks, "What's going on? Why won't anyone tell me what's going on? What happened? I don't remember anything."

"We have a lot to talk about Ms. Sato." Tenzin said glancing at Korra before giving her a tender look.

They all walked into the main living area. Asami pushed Korra next to the couch and sat down. As everyone else situated themselves Korra quickly grabbed Asami's hand and interlaced their fingers. Asami flushed at the intimate gesture, Korra had never displayed any kind of feeling like this toward her. "Is this alright?" Korra whispered to her, nodding toward their clasped hands. Asami blushed once more and nodded. Korra smiled her classic lopsided grin which about made Asami's heart jump out of her chest. Tenzin gently cleared his throat, causing both Asami and Korra to turn to him,

"Shall I tell her what happened or do you want to Korra?" he asked thoughtfully.

"I think I should Tenzin." Korra responded. She took a deep breath before she launched into her lengthy story. She described how Asami's parachute got stuck on the mecha's hand, how she plummeted towards the earth, how Bolin saved Korra (causing Bolin to grin), how Korra tried to save Asami. She paused thinking over what happened next and decided to skip it, she would talk about that with Asami in private. She continued on "When you landed on the ground you… you were impaled." Korra said gesturing to Asami's abdomen. It wasn't until now that Asami noticed the blood that soaked her leather jacket and the hole that ripped through her clothes. She gave out an astonished gasp.

"How much blood did I lose? How long was I out for?" she asked. The group before her gave each other concerned looks before Korra spoke again,

"Asami you didn't just pass out. Yy-ou… you died." Asami felt instantly sick. She had died. She had suffered the same fate as her father, but was lucky enough to return from the grave.

"Wh-hat?" she felt light headed. Everything before her swam. Darkness started to creep into her vision. Nausea hit her like a wave. She felt her body swaying and before she knew it, she truly had passed out.

A few moments later Asami awoke with a groan, "Urgh, what happened?" Korra's worried face appeared before her.

"You passed out when we told you that you died." Asami winced at her words. Slowly, she sat up and her nausea subsided with each breath.

"Okay. What happened next?" she asked, resilient as ever, her eyes stayed glued on Korra.

Kya hesitantly continued and took over the next part of the story, "Well Su and I managed to get you back to the temple while Korra fought Kuvira and her mecha. I instantly started a ritual on your body to help you spirit cross over safely into the Spirit World. From what Tenzin told me I guess, it didn't really work." She said with an apologetic smile.

"So did we beat Kuvira?" Asami pressed, finally turning her gaze away from the water tribe Avatar.

"We have Korra to thank for that," Jinora spoke, "she was a little mad to say the least when you… moved on. And she single handedly took out Kuvira's mecha tank. However, in its explosion Kuvira managed to escape and ran into the spirit wilds where she found the mecha's canon. She fired at Korra and I don't know how she did it, but Korra created a new spirit portal." She finished pointing out the window to the energy beam shooting into the sky. Asami gasped at its beauty, she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it before. She looked at Korra who shrugged, "I dunno… it just kinda happened."

Korra took over from there, "We locked Kuvira up and she won't be seeing the light of day for a very long time. After we settled all that business with Kuvira," she said with a look of disgust on her face, "I went into the spirit world and spoke with Iroh." Her features softened, "He told me about the ancient spirits of Dusa and Neschume. They are the ones who plan the time and date and the way someone dies. And if a person doesn't die according to their death date, their spirit will not return to the ancient spirits, but will instead be forced to wander in The Fog of Lost Souls. Which is where I found you."

Tenzin spoke again, "Jinora, Korra, and I all tried to get into the fog to save you, but only Korra was able to enter."

"I wandered for a while when I finally found someone and it turned out to be Aiwei. He tried to attack me but before he could, you got a hold of him. And then you kinda turned on me..." She said gesturing to her battered body.

Asami gasped, "I… I did that to you? Korra! I'm so sorry!" tears brimmed in her eyes, she reached forward and grasped Korra's hands.

Korra shrugged off her apology, "You sure know how to throw a punch Asami," Korra joked, her eyes twinkling softly, "I'm pretty sure you broke my nose."

"She did." Kya interject, "And your arm. She also managed to dislocate your knee, crack your jaw bone, break a few rib bones, knock your tooth out, and practically collapsed your esophagus. Did you even fight back Korra? I mean that took me a while to heal." Korra glared at the healer as all the color drained from Asami's face,

"Not the time Kya. But no I didn't fight back. I wouldn't hurt Asami. Besides, she wasn't thinking clearly. She called me Kuvira. I think that the Fog had infected her mind to think that Kuvira was attacking her…. Which must be your worst memory. But I can't remember a time where Kuvira attacked you, which made me think that the fog probably affected you differently since your physical body was dead." She said giving Tenzin a confirming glass, the airbender merely shrugged.

Asami gave Korra a look before squeezing her hand tightly, "I'm so sorry, for all the pain I caused you." Her tears fell freely now.

"You don't need to apologize Asami. I knew you didn't see me. Besides, I'm just glad you are back now. Safe and sound… with me." She smiled at Asami, her cheeks glowing slightly. Asami's heart skipped a few beats at the Avatar's words.

* * *

**Korra:**

It had been about four days since Asami's return and Korra couldn't help but feel the happiest she had been in a long time despite a serious nagging feeling in the back of her mind. She was finally out of the wheel chair and walking, more like limping, around. She spent the majority of her time talking with Asami about everything. Asami's dad being a topic that was regularly brought up and usually ended in tears. They spent time with Bolin and Mako, truly catching up with the brothers. Other days they spent it with the airbenders. No words could truly express how grateful Korra was for them and everything they had done for her and Republic City. It was decided by President Raiko that everyone needed a break and the reconstruction effort wouldn't begin for another week or so, which everyone was totally fine with. Due to the overcrowded island many of the guests were forced to share a room including Korra and Asami. Not that Korra minded, she loved being able to spend practically every waking moment with Asami. She was determined to never let her go. Not again. When Asami first woke up she told everyone that she didn't remember anything, which meant she didn't remember Korra's confession of love. And Korra hadn't repeated said confession yet. It's not that she didn't actually mean it, she did, and she loved Asami with all of her heart. It was just her emotions were so high then, that she had the courage to say the words that had been on the tip of her tongue since she got back from her healing trip. Korra knew that Asami loved her back but Korra had been thinking a lot lately about that nagging feeling in the back of her mind- what it would mean to be romantically involved with the engineer. All of Team Avatar knew about their feelings for each other (Bolin had a big mouth and word spread quickly that Korra told Asami she loved her) and everyone, even Mako, was okay with it. In fact they were all happy that they were able to find love and acknowledge it, even if it was for a brief moment. Of course being wonderful people, they all vowed to keep the confession a secret until Korra (or Asami) said it again. Korra knew that her friends would be forever understanding if the relationship went further, but she worried about what others would think. Two women dating one another wasn't very common and she was afraid how people would react. Plus, being "celebrities" of their caliber their relationship would constantly be under scrutiny. And Asami's company could possibly be hindered by people not wanting to do business with someone whose life style was not the norm. And what if Korra and Team Avatar were called on for help and Asami got hurt, again. Korra wouldn't be able to live with herself. But what the bender thought about the most was the fact that life is fleeting. She didn't know when or where she was going to die. What if it was while she was off saving the world as the Avatar? She couldn't hurt Asami like that… she couldn't leave her like that. She never wanted Asami to be alone. Korra wanted Asami to be happy for the rest of her life and she deserved someone who would stay by her side forever. Not someone who was off flitting around the world, trying to solve one deadly issue after the next. No. She wouldn't do that to Asami. She wouldn't do that to the woman she loved. No matter how much it pained Korra she realized that she could never be with Asami. Their relationship had to stay merely a friendship. She couldn't… wouldn't let it get any farther than that.

* * *

**Korra:**

Korra had gotten up early that morning to practice her bending. It often times helped her clear her mind. Plus, if she was being honest with herself she was far from mastering airbending. It had been a while since she had the time to practice the movements of airbending, but she flowed through it naturally never forgetting a step or a breath. After a few hours droplets of sweat beaded on her brow and the back of her neck. Deciding she should probably shower Korra wandered back to her and Asami's shared room. She pushed open the door and immediately regretted her decision to not knock beforehand. Asami's startled shriek forced Korra to slap her hand over her eyes. Her cheeks blushed furiously.

"I'm sorry Asami! I didn't know you were in here! I should have knocked." Asami calmly cooed back at Korra,

"It's alright, Korra. It happens." Korra cautiously peered at Asami between the cracks in between her fingers. Asami luckily had pants on and was in the process of pulling her shirt over her head. Korra was hit with how beautiful Asami looked and couldn't prevent her eyes from trailing down her body. But her eyes stopped their wandering when they hit the ugly scar that tarnished Asami's stomach. Without even thinking about her actions, Korra strode forward until she was inches from Asami. Her hand mechanically reached out, hovering inches away from the scar. Korra could feel Asami's green gaze studying her intently. Gently, Korra brushed the tips of her fingers against the scar. Asami jolted by the sudden touch, her breath catching in her throat, but she quickly recovered her composure. Korra's eyes flashed through a series of emotions. Anger, pain, sadness, and settled on guilt. She took a step back from the older woman. Her eyes fell to the floor, she couldn't look at Asami. Her brows furrowed as she opened and closed her mouth, desperately trying to form words for her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Asami." She began, "For everything. I feel like this is all my fault. Everything. The city that you built being destroyed, your father's death, you… you getting hurt. I just… I don't know..." she let out an exasperated sigh, her words clearly escaping her. "I don't know." She repeated. Asami stepped forward and grasped Korra's hands in a tight grip. Korra pointedly avoided Asami's gaze.

"Korra, look at me." Korra shook her head. "Look. At. Me." It was not a request, it was a command. Korra timidly looked up, Asami looked furious, but the tears in her eyes betrayed her façade. "Korra, I don't want you to think for one minute that any of this was your fault. I chose. I chose," she said pointing to herself, "to join Team Avatar, very well knowing the risks it would entail. The destruction of the city is not your fault. That was Kuvira. And don't you dare say if you had come back earlier it wouldn't have happened because it would have. As for my father, there was absolutely nothing you could have done. He chose to sacrifice his life. We all knew the risks and were willing to take them. Besides," she reached up and cupped Korra's face, "I would do anything and everything, if it meant I was able to help you Korra." She pulled her into a hug. Korra melted into the older woman's embrace, savoring being so close to Asami. She breathed in deeply. Man, she loved the way Asami smelled. _Wait. Bad Korra. Staying friends. Nothing more, this can't become something._ Korra pulled out of the hug quickly, muttered something about showering, and ran to the bathroom. She heard Asami call after her, but she closed the bathroom door pretending to not have heard her. She leaned against the door, the back of her head flush against the wood, and stared at the ceiling. _This is going to be the hardest thing you have ever done, Korra,_ she told herself. She slowly slid down the door until she was sitting, legs stretched out in front of her. She sat a few moments longer before she got into the shower. The warm water raced over Korra's skin, liquidizing all soap on her. She couldn't get over how good it felt to be hugged by Asami. She wanted to stay in her arms forever. To be with her forever. _No! I can't hurt her! I can't be with her! Let her go Korra! _She thought sadly. Letting out a huff of air she turned off the shower. With a quick flick of her wrist she bent all the water off of herself. She picked up the plush towel off of the rack and wrapped herself in it. Guardedly, she cracked the door open and peered into her room. Asami wasn't there which meant she couldn't scold Korra anymore for blaming herself about Asami's injuries. She quickly grabbed an outfit, not caring if it matched at all, and changed. She didn't want to, but she knew she had to avoid Asami for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Asami:**

_Why does she have to be so difficult?_ Asami thought to herself, _If she would just listen to me, maybe she would realize that nothing she can do will keep me away from her. _Asami sat frustrated in the family room, arms crossed; waiting for Korra to finish with her shower. She needed to talk to her. She had to tell the Avatar her true feelings. She had to tell her that she loved her. Lost in her thoughts Asami finally noticed that another 20 minutes passed and from what she could tell Korra hadn't left her room. Gingerly, she stood up. Her stomach was still very sore from where she had been impaled. Her mind boggled at the fact that she had died. Her stomach lurched every time she thought about it. Pushing the thought aside she resumed her search for the bender. As she entered the kitchen she almost ran straight into Su.

"Asami," the metalbender reached out and pulled her into a hug, "I'm so glad you are alright. Words truly cannot express how grateful I am for your sacrifice to help stop Kuvira. I will forever be in debt to you."

Asami blushed at Su's words as she stumbled for words, "You don't need to say anything, Asami." Su cooed, "You seemed like you were in a rush though, is there anything I can help you with."

Asami raised a hand and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, hoping her face had returned back to its normal color after Su's generous compliment, she didn't feel that she deserved it. "Actually, yes. Have you see Korra?"

"It was a while ago, but I saw Korra walking down to the beach. She said something about needed to collect her thoughts. She looked really troubled. Maybe you should talk to her." The metal bender suggested.

"That's exactly what I plan on doing. Thanks, Su!" Asami exclaimed as she rushed out the door. She hopped the last couple steps and headed toward the beach. It was about midday and the sun was high in the sky. Asami squinted her eyes as she tried to adjust them to the sunlight. Asami reached the sand, she gently pulled her shoes off and squished her toes into the warm sand. She wandered the beaches until she saw the outline of Korra sitting on the edge of a rock that jutted out over Yue Bay. Cautiously, she approached the rock and gently cleared her throat. Korra whipped her head around, her face a mix of emotions. "Hi, Korra." Asami began, but before she could get any further Korra cut her off,

"Please, Asami I just need to be alone right now." Asami's eyes narrowed slightly,

"No. I'm tired of you avoiding me all day. I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

"Please, Asami. I can't."

"Korra," Asami pleaded, "Just let me in. Let me know what is wrong. I want to help you. Let me help you."

"You can't help me Asami!" Korra yelled.

"Well why not?" Asami yelled back.

"Because if you do you will only get hurt again! I care about you so much Asami! I can't see you get hurt again. I won't let you get hurt again. You have to keep your distance from me." Korra wailed. Abruptly, she jumped up and stormed away from the engineer. Asami chased after her. She reached out and caught Korra's wrist. With a slight tug she stopped the Avatar and forced her to turn around,

"I don't care if I get hurt again. Korra can't you see that. I can't be without you!"

"Well, why can't you see that I'm not good for you?! I'm only going to hurt you!"

"Dammit, Korra! Can't you see that you're hurting me more by pushing me away than any damage a physical injury could cause!" Asami bawled. Korra's cerulean eyes caught on Asami's, tears beginning to fill them. She tried to blink them away, turning her face away from Asami. "Please, Korra. I love you. Don't leave me." Asami begged, her voice cracking with sobs. The Avatar's head snapped up at the confession, her tears flowing freely now. She shook her head, "I'm sorry, Sami." With a tug of her hand she was gone.

* * *

**Korra:**

Korra sprinted down the beach. Her hands were pulled close into her chest. Her eyes burned with tears. She got to the docks and hopped on the closest ferry. She didn't care where it was going as long as it was away from Asami. She ran to the front of the ferry, ignoring the annoyed look from the captain. Her hands slammed into the railing, she couldn't breathe. She couldn't feel anything. She felt so lost and hopeless. Her heart felt like it had been ripped from her chest, stepped on a few times, and then sloppily sown back in. Her breaths came out in gasps. Panic filled her. Her knees crashed into the deck. Her palms felt slick against the rough wood. She clutched at her throat willing for one breath to flow through cleanly. Minutes flew by as she waited for the moment to pass, but it never came. The ferry blew its horn and Korra knew that they were close to docking. Clumsily, she reached for the railing and pulled herself up. The captain stopped by and Korra reached into her pockets only to find she had no money. "Oh, forget it. No one is gonna use the ferry now that the city looks like this." He said waving his hand towards the destruction. Korra didn't respond. She stumbled off of the boat and ran into the city.

* * *

**Asami:**

Asami collapsed on the ground. She couldn't breathe. Her hands clutched at her shirt, tears stained her cheeks. _What have I done? _she thought desperately. _I've ruined everything. _She buried her face into her hands and wept. Time seemed to fly by. Before she knew it the sun had set and a continuous chill ran up her spine. Slowly, she straightened her legs and lifted herself up. Trembling, she toppled to a nearby tree. She gripped it ferociously, throwing all her weight against it. A gasp left her body. She fell to the ground and leaned her head against the trunk. _Just let me die here, _she thought as she closed her eyes. Moments flew by before she heard soft feet crunching on the nearby rocks. She lifted her heavy eye lids only to find opal colored eyes peering down at her,

"Asami? Are you alright?" the airbender questioned. Asami stared blankly at Opal. She noticed Bolin and Mako staring worriedly down at her.

"We've been looking everywhere for you. You've been gone all day and we can't find Korra." Mako stated. Hearing Korra's name perked Asami's crumbling senses.

"I don't know where she is. She ran off when I tried talking to her earlier." Asami whimpered. Bolin ran forward and picked Asami up into a gripping hug,

"Ohhh. Asami I'm so sorry! Korra truly does love you, she is just being stupid right now!" the earthbender set her down gently and retreated to his girlfriend's side, grabbing her hand, interlacing their fingers.  
"Asami, please we need your help finding Korra. You're the only one that I can think of that would know where she would go." Asami nodded weakly at Mako's words. She thought for a moment about where Korra could be,

"We have to go to the city." Mako turned to Opal,

"Opal could you go get Juicy saddled up? I think it's time we went downtown." Opal nodded and ran towards the stables. Mako gingerly took Asami's hands in his own and spoke tenderly, "Asami. I know it hurts, but we gotta find Korra. We gotta keep pushing on." Mako's words stung, but deep down Asami knew he was right, no matter how much she hated to admit it. She let out a deep breath, "You're right. Let's go bring Korra home." A massive form soon gracefully floated down towards them. Opal maneuvered Juicy expertly to the ground. The gang jumped on is back and within second they were soaring through the air. Asami gripped the side of his saddle and leaned out over the edge. She took a deep breath, relishing in the fresh air. Opal turned Juicy slightly and they were soon circling around the destroyed downtown district. Asami squinted trying to pinpoint exactly where they needed to go. Her eye's widened when she saw it. She pointed down and yelled to Opal, "Down there. By the bridge." Opal nodded and sent Juicy into a downward spin towards the bridge. The beast landed with a thud. Asami hopped off his back and motioned for the others to follow her. She jumped over a few hunks of concrete before her path became obstructed by a fallen building. Carefully, she entered the fallen building through a hole in the side. She ducked passed sparking wires and shards of metal. Dust wafted into the air with each step she took. She turned when she heard a startled gasp, Bolin was standing near a fallen wall staring down at something, a look of horror on his face. Asami stepped closer and closed her eyes when she saw it. She hoped that the image wouldn't be in her mind, but it was burned into her eyelids. It was a limp hand, undoubtedly attached to a body crushed beneath the fallen wall. Mako stepped next to her, "I guess the rescue team hasn't gotten to this part of the city. I thought this block was fully evacuated." He said his eyes downcast. He paused a moment before speaking again, "Come on, let's keep going." Asami shuffled forward and placed her hand on a low hanging I-beam above her head. Warily she stepped beneath it. A hole that was once a window appeared before her, she strode forward, and jumped through it. She looked around once she landed. She was in the center of a street and right in front of her was Korra. There was a red parachute hanging off of the side of a building a few feet from the crouching Avatar. Mako, Bolin, and Opal jumped out of the window behind her. Bolin gasped when he realized where they were, "I think we will let you guys have some space." His voice was so serious Asami could have sworn Mako made the comment. Unconsciously, Asami walked towards Korra. Once she reached the Avatar she put her hand on her shoulder, "Korra?" The young woman turned and looked at Asami, her eyes puffy and red from crying,

"This is where it happened." She said, "This is where I lost you." Asami looked around. A bloody chunk of metal stuck out from a pile of rubble and a startling large dried pool of crimson lay beneath it. Korra was still staring at Asami, her eyes full of worry, "Asami. I'm sorry." She stood and pulled Asami into a hug, her head nuzzled into Asami's hair, "I love you too. I'm just so afraid that you will get hurt again and I will lose you forever. That I wouldn't be able to bring you back." Asami broke the hug and looked deep into Korra's eyes. She grabbed the water tribe girls face and every so slowly their lips connected. The instant contact was made lightning spread through Asami's body. A shiver ran up her spin. Her chest exploded with warmth. Her lips tingled. The kiss was nothing like how she imagined. It was a thousand times better. The feeling was so indescribable. Korra's soft lips were against her own. She could hardly believe it. Korra raised her hand and intertwined her fingers into Asami's raven locks, deepening the kiss. Asami pulled her closer. It was absolutely perfect. Korra pulled back, their lips separated with an audible smack, both girls were out of breath. A slow blush burned Asami's face,

"I'm not going anywhere." Asami whispered. Korra gently brushed her fingers across her face and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear,

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen." She gave Asami a light smile. Asami pulled her into a tight embrace,

"Korra, please never leave me again. I can't live without you."

Korra breathily whispered, "I'm never letting go. I will stay with you forever. I promise to be with you until the end of time. I love you, Asami Sato. Always."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Korra:**

**One month later:**

Things were going exceedingly well. Republic City was being rebuilt thanks to Asami and Future Industries. Every aspect of the new city allowed humans and spirits to coexist in peace. However, Asami placed a few of her own personal touches here and there. The new Avatar Korra Park now included the Republic City spirit portal and was declared a National Park, the first of its kind. By law no man, woman, child, or spirit may decimate the land. Korra, however, believed that extra security was needed in order to truly protect the portals and made an agreement with the White Lotus that they would protect all of the spirit portals, including the ones in the north and south poles from any harm that may come to them. The Earth Republic, as Wu was now calling it, was starting to shape up nicely. Representatives were selected by the people of each state to meet every month to discuss new policies and laws. Wu hoped that eventually the number of representatives would be determined by the population of each province. Although a few of Kuvira's loyalists remained, Korra knew that the situation was well under control and in good hands.

* * *

Korra's mind wandered as she gazed out over the destroyed city. There was so much destruction and so much to be done, but for the first time in a long time Korra felt at peace. She felt that the world was finally heading in the direction of true balance. She didn't know if there would ever be another threat to the world, but she had new found knowledge that would help her tackle the issue head on. After a few more minutes she stood up and jumped off the side of Future Industries' old tower. She propped open her glider and soared through the air. Not five minutes later, the capital building came into view. It had certainly seen better days, but Asami and her task force were working diligently at creating a new and improved one in Republic City 2.0. Korra gently touched down on the ground and entered the building. She climbed a few sets of stairs and headed towards the familiar office of President Raiko. She could hear raised voices from outside the door. Cautiously, she knocked and went in. "What is it with you people and just barging in on private meetings!" Raiko bellowed. Asami stood in front of his desk, her arms crossed and eyes glinting maliciously at the President.

"Well, I'm the Avatar it's my job to settle disputes." Korra sneered, Raiko simply just glared at her.

"Thank goodness you are here, Korra. Maybe you can talk some sense in him. Raiko won't allow me to leave the city to go with you to the South Pole."

"What?" Korra yelled incredulously, "Raiko, listen here, Asami is coming with me whether you like it or not. I have some very official Avatar business to complete down there and I need Miss Sato's help." Korra eyed Asami who looked back at her lovingly. Raiko let out an exasperated sigh,

"Fine. But Miss Sato I expect your best men to take your place until your return. You may leave now." Korra opened her mouth to yell at Raiko, but the warning glance her lover sent her made her jaw snap shut.

Once they had left the capital and were in Asami's satomobile Korra asked, "Are you ready to go to the South Pole?" Asami turned and smiled at her,

"I've been ready for the last week. In fact our airship has been prepped since Monday." She laughed giddily. Korra reached over and interlaced their fingers. She gently brought Asami's hand to her lips and kissed her knuckles.

"I'm really glad you are coming with me this time. I don't think I could do this without you."

"Well I would think that it would be weird for you to tell your parents about us without me being there," Asami smiled, "besides I said I was never leaving you again. And I meant that. I want all of our family and friends to know about us before we tell the rest of the world" she smiled at Korra and the Avatar could feel her heart rate increase.

* * *

The twelve hour air ship ride didn't seem nearly as bad as Korra thought it was going to be. She and Asami spent ninety percent of their time snuggling together and that made time fly. As the ship began its decent Korra became more and more nervous. She shifted uneasily on the couch. She had no idea how her parents were going to react and that terrified her. She knew her parents loved Asami, but would they be just as accepting of her when they found out she was Korra's girlfriend? Asami's gentle touch on her shoulder woke her up from her worries. She grasped Korra's hands and lead her towards the walk way. The sun shone brightly off of the snow, forcing Korra to block the reflection with her hand. Korra steeled herself for what was to happen next. Asami released her hand and they stepped outside. The crunching of snow alerted Korra to her approaching parents. Her mother ran towards her, arms stretched out ready to hug her daughter. "Korra!" she yelled. She slammed into Korra and held her, "I've missed you so much honey. Are you alright?" she quickly looked her daughter over for injuries, "We only heard bits and pieces of what happened in Republic City. Is it true that Kuivra destroyed it?"

"Senna please let the girl get settled in first." Her father's voice called out from behind the hugging women. In a few short strides he pulled Senna and Korra into a warm hug. Once he pulled away Senna stepped away and hugged Asami. "It is so good to see you too dear. How are you doing?"

Asami smiled politely, "I'm doing wonderful." Her eyes flickered over to Korra for the briefest moment, but Senna had not missed the sudden movement. Her brow raised before her face settled into a smile of understanding.

"Come on, let's get inside before we all freeze to death." Her father called out warmly. Tonraq and Senna walked hand in hand, while Korra and Asami followed behind. Every fiber of her being shuttered with nervousness. Asami shuffled closer and linked her pinky finger with Korra's. Korra looked up at her and smiled. She mouthed 'thank you' to Asami. Even the simplest of gestures from the woman she loved calmed her. As they approached the palace (which her parents had begrudgingly moved into by request of the tribe) Korra could smell the home cooked meal that Senna was making for them.

"Now I know you just got here, but it is dinner time so why don't you two go wash up and then meet us down in the dining room. I made your favorite Korra."

"Roasted Sea prunes with elephant whale steak?" she asked excitedly. Her mom smiled and nodded. "Thanks, mom." Korra said genuinely before Senna left the room. Korra turned on a dime and hugged Asami amorously. She stood on her tip toes and leaned in for a kiss. It started out as just a peck, but soon it became so passionate that Korra was out of breath. Once the two parted Asami gave her a questioning look, "What was that for?"

"For you just being you wonderful self. I didn't even have to say anything and you already knew that I didn't want to say anything to my parents until after dinner."

"I just knew that you would tell them when you were ready. I don't want to rush you or make you feel uncomfortable in anyway."

Korra pulled her in for another embrace, "Thank you 'Sami." She whispered. Asami kissed her on the forehead, "Always." and the pair left the bedroom hand in hand. As they sat down at the table her father seemed to be oblivious, but her mother on the other hand gave her a glace. She knew what was going on. Throughout dinner Asami lead all the conversations, talking to her dad about politics and the new feats in engineering while keeping her mom interested by talking about the new appliances she was working on to improve everyday life. After everyone had ate their fill, a comfortable silence filled the room. Korra reached over and grabbed Asami's hand and squeezed it under the table. "Mom, dad? There is something I have to tell you." She could feel her hands start to sweat as her parents both gave her worried looks, yet Asami kept her grasp firm on Korra's hand. She took a steadying breath before she continued, "I have known for a while now, but it wasn't until recently that I have been able to act on it. You see… I-I…. I'm in love with Asami. And she and I are dating. As in we are girlfriends." She looked up from the table to look at her parents. Her mother smiled warmly at her, but her father's expression made her heart fall.

"What?" he exclaimed, his eyes narrowing. His crystal blue eyes shifted over to Asami and his glare deepened. "Korra, do you realize what this could do if it got out to the world that you two were dating? And you," he pointed viciously at Asami, "what makes you think this is okay? What makes you think that you can date my daughter?" Senna placed a hand on her husband's forearm, but he shrugged her off. He stood up, his massive stature towering over the sitting Asami. Korra's mouth fell open. She had no idea why her father was acting this way. She hoped he would be open and accepting. "I cannot allow this to happen. I can't have my daughter tramping around with some… some woman. I'm so disappointed in you Korra." He spat out. Korra was about to stand and rip her father's head off for calling Asami a tramp, when Asami placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She instead stood up, "Tonraq. I respect you, but I have waited three years to be with your daughter. Every day that went by while she was gone, was torture to me. She is the love of my life. And I don't take those words lightly. I'm not going to break things off with her because you want me to. You can hate me all you want, but don't you dare tell Korra that she is any less of a person because she loves me. I don't care what you think or what anyone else thinks. I will love Korra and stay by her side until she no longer wants me there. And if she pushes me away I will still love her." Her expression was stony, but the tears brimming in her eye conveyed her true expression. Korra grasped her hand and squeezed it tightly. She stood as well, "Asami, I am never going to push you away. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I love you so much that it hurts." She turned to her father and accusingly pointed a finger at him, "As for you. I can't believe you would say something like that. Do you care more about your reputation than your daughters own happiness? If that's true then we are done." she gave him a glare and turned to her mom, "Bye mom, I love you." She tightened her grip on Asami's hand and they headed for the door. Tonraq's laugh forced them to turn around. He had a massive smile on his face. In a few steps he was in front of the girls and lifted them into a bear hug, "You have no idea how happy I am right now!" he set them down, Korra was utterly confused. He turned to Asami, "I'm so sorry for calling you a tramp. I only said those things because I wanted to see how you would handle it. The world may not always be as accepting of what you two have and I wanted to make sure that you loved Korra enough that you weren't going to back out of it. And I should never have doubted you. All I can say is I hope you forgive me and welcome to the family Asami!" he leaned closer to Korra, "Besides, I like her a lot better than that Mako fella." A tear fell down her face. Korra rushed forward and pulled her dad into a tight hug. She reached out and pulled an astonished Asami in to join the embrace. Tonraq gladly gripped them both. Senna quickly joined in on the group hug. Once everyone was released from Tonraq's grip, he held is hand out to Asami, "So what do you say Miss Sato? Friends?" Asami confidently grasped his hand and he once again pulled her into a hug. Korra could barely hear her father, but he heard him whisper to Asami, "Thank you. Thank you so much for taking care of Korra all these years. You have no idea how happy it makes me knowing that she finally has found her true love."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Three years later:**

Korra frantically paced back and forward in the hallway in front of Asami's office at Future Industry's tower. The secretary eyed Korra in annoyance. Her hand clutched tightly at the small box in her pocket. _Was this the right time? Would Asami even say yes? _But her trail of thought was broken when Asami emerged from her office. Stunning as always, Asami donned a stunning red dress that draped over her curves in all the best ways. Korra suddenly felt very self-conscious in her traditional blue water tribe dress. Asami sauntered over and pulled Korra into a passionate kiss. Fireworks went off in her mind, she would never get used to that. Blurrily blinking at Asami she sighed in contentment. _Now is definitely the right time. _She gave the box one last squeeze before offering her arm for Asami to take.

The night went splendidly, but the best part was yet to come. Korra glanced over at Asami as she drove them to the viewpoint just before Kyoshi Bridge. It had stunning views of Yue Bay, the spirit portal, and the new Republic City. Asami still had a slight pout on her face because Korra refused to let her drive. _Don't worry. It'll be worth it_, she thought to herself and dropped her hand from the steering wheel to grasp her lovers. The sun was just beginning to set as they approached the viewpoint. Korra leapt out of the car and walked over to open Asami's door, holding out her hand to help her out. Asami laughed (which of course sent warm shivers up Korra's back), "My, my. To what do I owe such wonderful manners from the illustrious Avatar?" Korra merely smiled at her and lead her closer to the edge of the cliff that jutted out over they bay. Glorious golds, oranges, and red blessed the sky and reflected off of the water. Asami gasped, "It's beautiful."

"Yes you are." Korra murmured, her eyes never leaving the heiress. Asami glanced at her and chuckled,

"Why'd you bring me out here Korra? I mean not that I don't like sunsets, but we've been here before."

"I know. I brought you here because it this is the place where we had our first official date." She reached over and grasped Asami's hands in her own. "'Sami, I want you to know that I have never loved someone as much as I love you. From the moment that I met you I knew you were special. I have never felt as complete as I do when I am around you. You bring me happiness, joy, love. You bring me life. You saved my life. Those days when you were taken from me were the hardest of my life. I vowed to never let you go again. And I am going to keep that promise. I want to spend every waking moment with you 'Sami. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me." Cautiously, she knelt down on one knee, "I don't know if I will ever be able to express how much you mean to me. How much I love you. But if you'll let me I want to spend the rest of my life trying. I love you Asami Sato." She pulled the box out of her pocket, glancing up to see tears filling Asami's eyes. She opened the box to reveal a betrothal necklace. The Water Tribe symbol and the logo for Future Industries sparkled in the sunlight. The spirit portal twisted behind the two symbols. "Will you make me the happiest woman in the world and marry me?" Korra barely got the words out before Asami pulled her into a kiss, "Yes. YES! A thousand times yes!" she whispered against her lips. Korra grinned and pulled Asami in tighter, crushing her in an embrace and kissing her passionately. Slowly, the sunk to the ground and just held each other watching as the sun set over the bay. The moon had risen high into the sky before Korra spoke, "You know your parents both said yes." Asami's eyes pondered her curiously, "I visited them a couple months back to ask for their permission for your hand in marriage." She smiled blushingly, "They both said yes." Tears filled Asami's eyes,

"You-you have no idea how much that means to me." she managed to croak out. She pulled Korra into a tender kiss. "I love you so much. More than you could ever know."

"I beg to differ. Because that's how I feel about you." Korra retorted. Asami pushed her slightly before resting her head on her shoulder. Korra sighed contentedly. Today was the perfect day.

* * *

**The next week:**

Asami gripped Korra's hand tightly. All of their friends knew about their relationship and were more than happy for them, but it was different telling them about their engagement. Asami had called Bolin, Mako, Opal, Lin, Su, Bataar, Wing, Wei, Huan, Senna and Tonraq, Kya, and Bumi to all come out to Air Temple Island for a few days. They had big news to share. The day approached quickly and here she was holding Korra's hand as they ascended the stairs to the pavilion where everyone waited. Bolin spotted them first waving like a maniac. Opal grinned brightly next to him holding their first child, Toph, in her arms. Mako close by, a beautiful woman whose chocolate hair was pulled back into a tight bun (that neither Korra nor Asami recognized… they would have to ask later) clutching his arm. Jinora and Kai stood off to the side leaning against the railing, knowing looks on both of their faces. Tenzin and Pema stood next to Tonraq and Senna. Meelo and Rohan were racing around while Ikki chased after them. The rest of the Beifongs stood near the back. Senna let out a small squeak of excitement when her eyes landed on the betrothal necklace around Asami's neck. Bolin squealed and pulled his wife and child along after him as he raced forward to pull Asami and Korra into a bear hug, "I don't think I've ever been this happy. Besides when I married Opal or when Toph was born…" he added quickly. Tonraq and Senna came by next hugging both of the girls and giving them their congratulations. Pema and Tenzin were next to congratulate the girls. Pema and Senna went off to the side talking excitedly about planning the wedding. Mako was the last to approach. "Korra. Asami." He smiled at them before pulling the girl on his arm closer, "I want you to meet Xian. She works at the station as an emergency phone operator. I met her when we were evacuating the city." The woman smiled at them,

"Congratulations. Both of you. No one deserves more happiness than you two. And it's a pleasure to finally meet you both. Mako has told me nothing, but amazing things about you." Korra stepped forward and slapped Mako's arm,

"I like her already." Korra grinned. Xian beamed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Xian." Asami stated for both herself and Korra. She raised her voice a bit, "Now that everyone knows, I think it's time we celebrate!" Wing and Wei 'whooped' in unison as they charged off towards the tents covering the practice grounds. Everyone gradually followed except for Mako. His new girlfriend was chatting away with Opal as the pair made their way towards the party. Korra came forward and grabbed her hand. "You coming, 'Sami?" she questioned. The heiress shook her head, "I'll be there in just a minute." Korra smiled and nodded before following everyone else. She walked over to Mako and leaned on the balcony next to him. The comfortable silence was broken when Mako finally spoke, "You know I am truly happy for you two." His eyes shone brightly as he turned and looked at her, "You and Korra are my best friends and I am so happy that you two found each other. You two deserve nothing but happiness for the rest of your lives. You know I love you guys both, right?"

Asami smiled brightly and gently gripped his arm, "We love you too. And thank you, Mako. Thank you. It means so much to both of us knowing that you are supportive." She said quietly.

"I told Korra this a while ago, but you should know too. I have and always will have your guys' backs. No matter what happens. I will always be there to help you two in any way that I can." Asami was at a loss for words at Mako's touching speech, so she simply pulled him into a hug. When she pulled away from him she spoke again, "Well I think we should get back to the party. I mean I don't want to miss my own engagement party. Plus, I need to hear all about this new woman in your life." She chuckled softly when she saw how Mako's eyes gleamed at the mention of Xian.

"She's amazing Asami. I have never felt this way about someone. I think she could be the one." Asami stopped dead in her tracks and all but squealed in delight as she pulled Mako into another embrace, "Come on! We have to go tell Korra!" She grabbed his hand and raced off towards the party.

* * *

**One month later:**

Korra groggily opened her eyes. Sunlight filtered in through the window heating the room slightly. Sighing she rolled over her eyes closing once more. Her hand reached over to the side of the bed where Asami slept, but when her touch came up empty Korra's eyes snapped open. She sat straight up in the bed and looked around. Asami wasn't in anywhere in the room and she wasn't in the bathroom. Korra hoped out of bed, a hiss left her mouth as her feet touched the cold floor. She tip toed out the door and into the hallway. She popped her head into each of the open doors, but each turned up empty. Korra made her way through the mansion until she came to the pool. Asami was sitting on the edge still in her lavender nightgown and bathrobe, her feet were dunked into the water, gently swirling patterns in the water.

"'Sami?" Korra questioned softly, but there was no response. Korra walked over quickly and gently lowered her feet into the water and sat next to the engineer. She tenderly picked up her hand and held it. She knew Asami would talk when she was ready, but until then she needed to know that Korra was going to be there for when she was ready.

Minutes passed until Asami finally spoke, "I-I think I want to go see her." Korra's brows furrowed in confusion before realization dawned on her about who she was talking about.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I had a nightmare about falling to my death. After I landed I woke up in this cloudy place and I felt so trapped. I was confused and everywhere I turned I saw Kuvira. I think it was more than just a dream. I think I'm finally remembering what happened to me in the spirit world. It was terrifying. I think that if I face Kuvira, if I see her in jail, I won't have to be afraid anymore."

Korra lifted the engineer's hand to her lips and left a quick kiss on her knuckles, "I'll come with you. I'll be there with you every step of the way."

The two quickly got dressed and got into Asami's satomobile. Korra sat in the driver's seat since only her, Su, and some of the White Lotus knew where Kuvira was being held. The drive was around two hours long and wound them around a mountain top. Korra pulled over to the side of the road and motioned for Asami to get out, "We'll have to walk from here." She grasped Asami's quivering hand and trudged to the crown of the peak. When they finally reached the top they were greeted by a massive crater filled with crystal blue water. Floating in the middle was a tiny wooden cage. "We had to keep her as far away from metal and earth as possible. Although, I don't think she is going to try anything. She seemed pretty repentant in the Spirit World when I last talked with her." The two took the staircase down the crater where a couple of White Lotus guards greeted them and told them how to proceed. With a stomp of their feet a large pathway emerged from the water and Korra and Asami, hand in hand, crossed the bridge.

Korra stopped and pulled Asami into a hug, "Is it alright if I talk with her first?" Asami simply nodded into Korra's hair. She released the raven haired girl from her grip and stepped towards the prison cell. The guard unlocked it and Korra stepped inside. It was completely wooden. Only a desk and a bed tarnished the void space. Korra faintly heard the click of the lock as she searched the face of the woman in front of her. She was a ghost of what Kuvira once was. Her hair was thin and graying slightly. She was skinny and pale. Her eyes were dull as they looked up at Korra, but once their gazes met a flicker of hope swept through her olive eyes. Anger surged through Korra as she looked at the pathetic woman in front of her. She was the woman who killed Asami, she had taken the one thing that mattered the most to the Avatar from her. She had made sure that Kuvira would never see the one she loved again and had thus built this floating prison herself, along with the help of Su and Lin. She handpicked the location, saw to Kuvira being thrown into it, and left her there to rot. Yet she couldn't help but feel slightly bad for the woman sitting in front of her. She steeled her emotions and took a step forward.

"I'm not here to see you Kuvira. I think you are trash and I still hate you with every fiber of my being. You took everything from me. I'm only here to help someone get over their fear of you." She paused and took an angered breath, "And if you so much as look at her the wrong way, I swear to all of the Spirits that I will personally rip you apart limb from limb." Kuvira's eyes flashed in panic for a moment before she nodded in compliance. Korra turned and knocked on the door. The lock clicked and Asami stepped through the door. Korra took her hand, her eyes never left Asami's face. Anger flicked across the heiress's face for a brief moment before it softened. It was only scuffling and a loud thud that pulled Korra's eyes away from her love. Kuvira was on the ground and scrambling to the other side of the room. Pure panic adorned on her face, "How? You- you… I saw you… die?" Asami took a step forward. Kuvira promptly pushed herself further into the corner of the prison cell.

When she finally spoke it was soft but full of hatred, "I did die. You did kill me Kuvira. And you killed my father. But Korra braved the Spirit World to bring me back. I suffered in The Fog of Lost Souls for a while before Korra found me. And when she did, the fog had poisoned me into thinking she was you. I hurt her terribly because of that. I suffer on a nightly bases from nightmares of that day. Of what happened to me after words. All because of you. All because of what you did. I am here to tell you that you will no longer have any power over me. You are weak and powerless and I will no longer be afraid of what happened. Instead I will look forward to a future where I am surrounded by the people I love." She looked at Korra and grabbed her hand, while the other traced lightly over her betrothal necklace. "I will live on while you suffer and rot in here for the rest of your life, away from everyone who ever loved or cared about you. I hope you enjoy your time here Kuvira. You deserve it." She quickly turned on her heel and pulled Korra along with her.

They made it all the way home before Asami broke down and cried in Korra's arms.

Asami would later visit Kuvira on a weekly basis. They would talk about everything that happened that day. They would talk about what was going on in the world. And eventually Asami began to see improvement in Kuvira's health. When Kuvira was finally released 50 years later, it was an old Asami- Korra by her side- that greeted Kuvira, as old friends.


End file.
